


Back Again

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Mentions of Cancer, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Coming to the aid of others soon entangles the lonely worked to the bone OC into a tightly knit group far from willing to let go.Mentions of cancer, surgeries, emotional baggage following medical histories.





	1. Chapter 1

Screams filled the main courtyard as the scowling Rugby team stood on the stone platform in the midst of the growing crowd of students gathering to listen to the furious Dean. “For the final time I will repeat, we will not tolerate any behavior of this sort from any of our students!”

________________________________________

Quietly you joined the side of your Linguistics Professor and asked, “What is this?”

From under his bushy brows his glowing blue eyes met yours, lowering his pipe from his lips to reply, “Greenwood U was vandalized. Dean Sumptor gathered it was the Rugby team retaliating for their stealing our Boar Mascot.”

Looking forward again your eyes scanned over the group through your escaping grumble under your breath in a muddle of the languages you spoke drawing a flicker of a smirk on the elderly man’s face, lifting his pipe to his lips again as he watched you walk over to the nearby fountain and hopped up on the stone wall. With a sharp whistle the Dean’s words broke and his eyes scanned until he met your gaze after noting your raised hand, recognizing you at once at your family resemblance his fierce expression dropping as his eyes locked with your glowing purple pair under your pitch black shimmering curls pulled back in a drooping ponytail trapped under the strap of your bag shifting as your arm rose. “They were with me all night, volunteers to help with my project.” Lowering his hands from their former locations of pointing between the boar statue and the team he blinked a few times lost for words before glancing at the group all trying to mask their own confusion at who you even were before their struggle against glaring at the Dean again.

In a near broken tone the Dean wet his lips, turning and adjusting his tie as he said, “Apparently I was mistaken. My deepest apologies.” Averting his gaze he hurried back to his office while the team turned their attention back to your former location only to find you missing again. The students around them dispersed while they circled up asking if any of them knew who you were only to turn back to the elderly man across the courtyard whistling as well before tapping his watch with his pipe urging them all to their first classes for the day. All exhaling they agreed to keep their eyes peeled for you through the day to find out who you were before splitting up as well.

Wetting their lips Thorin and Frerin both headed off to their Psychology class only to pause just inside the doorway as Dwalin raced up to them showing them his phone revealing the messages with his date from the other night, “Bilbo’s roommate. Boom.”

Frerin couldn’t help but chortle as he replied, “Not really boom worthy.”

Dwalin, “More than you found out!”

Thorin’s eyes scanned over the room searching for a set of seats together only to lock onto a familiar raven haired young woman in a baggy peach sweater pulling out her notebook as he said, “Boom.” The two behind him turned to follow his gaze before smirking in return as they trailed after him towards the empty seats around her.

Raising your eyes their smirks grew as the twins sandwiched you and Dwalin asked, “So, enjoy our night together?” Firing a wink at you stirring a playful smirk from you.

“I should ask you the same thing since you spent most of it bent over, honey thighs.” Your repetition of Bilbo’s nickname for him caused him to trip over his own feet before he glanced back at you catching your own wink as his lips parted. “My night was enjoyable, thank you. Though I can’t say the same for our neighbors.”

Chuckling around you the twins both stole glances between you before Frerin asked, “So, this project?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hold you to it. I can say you changed your minds or something.”

Thorin caught your eye as he leaned over to read your name on one of your essays to say, “No chance of that Miss Pear.” His smile growing as your eyes locked, “Not many would willingly vouch for us like that without reasoning of gaining something in return.”

After your lip was released from your mouth his eyes trailed from your mouth back to your eyes again as you said, “Just so you know we actually did spend the night together.” Causing his brows to rise and his eyes to meet his kin’s over your head as you looked to the Professor entering the room.

His gaze only lowering again as you drew a matchbook from your bag and offered it to him, allowing him to read the logo of the diner you work at on nights. The same one they spent nearly the whole night trying to cram for the test in this class avoiding staring at the curled up hooded figure sleeping in one of the corner booths using their books as a pillow for a short hour before vanishing. Their focus on their books after shielding your return to the kitchens after your lunch break to make their next round of burgers and curly fries. Quietly he flashed it to the others and slid the booklet back into your bag and accepted the test booklets to pass back to the seats behind them as you did the same.

.

Rising from their seats the three all put their belongings away as you did the same, readying to head to your next classes as Frerin asked, “Project?”

With a sigh you glanced between them, “For my Arts class, supposed to do living sculptures for a short show.”

Thorin’s smirk grew as his voice deepened playfully, “Living sculptures?”

Rolling your eyes again you said, “I chose warriors, everyone else picked things like famous paintings and animals, one even chose pecans, nothing else, just pecans, so twelve guys just covered in nuts for his project.” The three laughed at the image.

Dwalin, “When did you want to meet up for it?”

“It doesn’t take much to do, just need to meet the morning of, pretty early though, I’ll have to paint all of you.”

Dwalin nodded as they followed you to the doorway again, “I’ll get your number through Bilbo then.”

Your head turned to him, “Don’t have a phone.” Their brows rose again, “Well I do, but I ran out of minutes months ago, and it’d be a waste to buy more without anyone to use them on.”

Frerin nodded and said, “Bofur’s making a lunch run, I’ll have him pick you up one.”

Thorin, “When’s our next class together?”

You glanced between them saying flatly, “We’ve shared our last five classes for three months now.” Turning to head to the next one as they glanced at each other then sped to catch you again. All through the following days they realized just how much of their days mingled with yours, each of the team members having had at least two classes with you, and a couple even sharing a shift with you at a coffee shop after work a few days a week before heading to your second job for a longer shift.

...

Four days in after their near constant barrage of questions to you about what your project was and who you were they all found themselves staring at you once again in an exhausted slump in the corner booth after putting the finishing touches on your essay due the following day. As you rubbed your face upon waking you eyed the twins seated across from you eyeing you and your weary expression seeping out through your darkly circled eyes.

Frerin, “How many days a week do you work here?”

After a grumble you brushed back your loose curls under your hood to tighten your ponytail, “Six. Four at the Lonely Goat Brew.”

Thorin, “Your apartment can’t be that much. By Dwalin’s math maybe 700 a month, if that, Bilbo barely has four days a week at the Coat Barn. Your pay can’t be that much different.”

Now on your feet you gathered up your belongings and replied, “Ya well, Bilbo also has his trust fund to cover his tuition. All I managed to get was a 5000 gold piece prize for mine two years back, barely covered intro to Lit.”

Parting their lips they glanced at each other before stepping out of the booth to block your path as Thorin said, “Join our Froug.”

Your brow rose as you shifted your weight on your hip to support your bag on your hip asking, “You want me to join your Frat? You do realize it would go against the all male aspect of a Fraternity?”

Frerin shook his head, “Froug, not Frat. Dwarvish club, nondiscriminatory, our Sister’s even in it.”

Thorin nodded when you met his gaze again, “We always take the brightest students, and even without sleep you’re always besting the rest of your classes in scores, easily making you eligible for our Froug’s yearly scholarship. Haven’t had a member need one so there’s a bit of a fund to gift to a worthy member.”

Your brow rose, “You’re serious?” They both nodded.

Frerin, “You kept us from getting expelled.”

Thorin, “Our turn to return the favor.”

Frerin, “Plus, if you need a place to crash when Dwalin’s with Bilbo we’ve got rooms for each of our members, feel free to move in if you care to, no worries, we all keep to our own spaces so no rummaging through your stuff.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Thorin smiled at you again, “I’ll have Grandpa send over the applications for the scholarship, he’ll just ask the school for a copy of your transcript and I’m sure you’ll get it right away.”

Frerin nodded, “Be able to start sleeping in a bit instead of mucking about here all night every night.”

With a playful glare you glanced between them saying, “I just might happen to like mucking about here you know.”

Thorin nodded disbelievingly, “Of course you do.”

Rolling your eyes again they smirked watching you head back to the kitchen again as Frerin nudged his brother’s side glancing between you, “Nice choice.”

With a glare of his own at Frerin he exhaled rolling his eyes to turn away mumbling, “Don’t you start.”

Frerin chuckled, “Oh come on, she’s obviously drawn to you more than me. And don’t think I haven’t noticed your picking up her eye rolling thing!” Reaching his twin’s side slinging his arm over his shoulders gaining a hint of a smirk as he poked him in the side, “Come on, you know it’s true, you’ve got a soft spot for her! And her project’s tomorrow, so plenty of chances to impress her with your physique.”

Thorin chuckled shaking his head, “Which happens to be identical to yours.”

Frerin’s smirk grew, “There are a few differences, mainly tattoos, of which she’ll get to see our largest.” Thorin’s smirk fell as he faced forward again fighting against his churning stomach at showing up at all tomorrow, “Oh come on. Most women aren’t even interested in them anyway!”

Thorin sighed, “It’s not-,” Meeting his brother’s eye after the crowd of students passed them by, dropping his voice softer he continued, “I’m not just going to sleep with anyone. I’ll just wait, until I know.”

Frerin raised a brow, “If she’s not your One I’m shaving my head and naming myself Charlie.” Thorin’s brows pressed together, “You don’t see it, but you will. And she’s not the sort to fling around one nighters, even Bilbo says she’s as close to Nun-ness as you are.”

Thorin rolled his eyes again, “I believe I’d be closer to the priesthood.”

Frerin chuckled, “More like Monkhood, priests are often found lacking on purity.” He caught Thorin’s eye again, “She won’t mind.”

Thorin on the edge of tears whispered, “What if the Doctors are wrong and I can’t have Pebbles?”

Frerin’s brow rose, “Thorin, we’re twins.” His grip on his shoulder tightened drawing him closer, “Anytime, if you need it, you’ll have as many Pebbles as you and your lady love care to. But we’re Durins, and even he said you’ve a-,”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk joining him to say, “Shockingly innumerable supply of soldiers.”

Frerin nodded, “You don’t wear tighty whities, you get plenty of fruits and veggies, skip on coffee and caffeine nearly all the time, when you want them Mahal will supply all the Pebbles you’re deemed.” Thorin nodded, “Just relax, or at least try to, and trust that she’s not the sort to hurt you by running off at the word of it. Great qualities shown already.” Thorin nodded again.

…

Crammed in a small classroom the team members napped around you while one at a time you eyed each of their bodies before starting out the design fitting for that Dwarf. All of them eventually waking to watch in awe as their teammates were transformed from the waist up into some of the fiercest warriors depicted from their race’s records, each looking at their reflections in awe and stealing pictures of themselves in various poses. All with an idea forming, their Froug’s annual calendar now being turned into these warriors once again, if you would aid them in the task. A request easily accepted as a chance to repay them for easing your struggling days and nights filled with mingled shifts and class work with the massive scholarship wiping your debt clean along with a balance for your final year as well.

Slowly your hands and brush moved over the bodies before you while they all took turns chatting with those around them, except for Thorin of course who seemed to be locked in a near trance watching your focused expression. Your exhibit, once complete obviously was a hit and secured you your final a for the semester allowing you all to focus on the Holiday break ahead. Somehow you’d been manhandled onto their jet along with a large bag of your clothes, thanks to Bilbo who happily tagged along as well, and into the massive mansion they had asked you along to once they learned you would be alone for their absence.

Each day drawing you closer into their family as each Durin claimed a chance to speak with you and learn what they wished to before you were sent of on yet another errand or tour with Thorin who seemed about just as eager to be forced into this as you were. But nearly a month later after a massive blizzard leaving you both stuck in a small cabin in the northern corner of their lands for three days alone your rescue squad, Frerin and Dwalin hopped up the snow coated set of stairs and managed to knock the door free on their first try.

As it swung open the light filled the room revealing Thorin and his stunned expression on his back on the small couch as your muffled giggles left you in your kneeling position just below his crotch. The task they gathered you to be in the middle of only shielded by your wall of curls hanging freely over the right side of your head. In a blink of an eye the door was shut again as they called out, “We’ll be outside.” As Dwalin added, “Take your time!”

Exhaling sharply Thorin closed his eyes and rubbed his face assuming you would jump up and hurry to get ready only to feel his eyes roll back again at their opening when your stroking of him and warm mouth began to sink around him again earning another soft moan from him. Right after his climax he panted feeling his hands curl around your thighs after they’d raised his briefs and thick jeans again to cover himself at your rising up on your knees. The sudden pull for you to straddle him forcing your hands to settle beside his head allowing him to claim a more than grateful fiery kiss for the impossibly intimate act, only starting at your easing him towards it since the first kiss you’d shared after your waking.

Unable to calm yourself from the idea after the passionate make out sessions the day before after an innocent peck on the lips stolen from you by him at the final snapping of his resolve. Eventually he’d found himself on his back and your hand slipped lower to free and stroke him gaining his growing moans before he blinked and you’d sunk, claiming him and drawing euphoric waves through him breaking his urge or care if his groin was fully exposed or not.

With a hand still locked in your hair his lips met yours once again after your lips had tapped on the tip of his nose and you said, “We should probably join the guys.”

He nodded, “I,” Your brow rose, “I think I should say thank you or something.”

A quirky smile eased onto your lips before they met his again, “You’re welcome. When you want another let me know. Unless-.”

“I don’t do this.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, “I mean, I haven’t before. So if you, care to, when you care to, we can. If you’d have me.”

Your brow rose again, “Are you, like a dating situation or-.”

“Girlfriend, hopefully, if you’d care to.”

After a nip at your lip you lowered to claim another kiss from him before saying, “I would like that very much.” Melting into the kiss he started before pulling back stirring a confused expression on his face dropping as you let out a shuddering breath to say, “They let the cold air in.”

Thorin nodded, helping you up and securing his pants again saying, “Let’s get you back home to the warm then.” Stealing another quick kiss then leading you to the door to add your coats again and join the guys outside both giving you the same flashing smiles before turning to lead you on a trip back to the mansion.

Unable to hold back his comment anymore Frerin glanced at you two on his left and said, “And here you thought that acorn would hold you back.”

His comment being met with a glare from Thorin clearly marking your lack of knowledge as you curiously met his eye repeating, “Acorn?”

Your hand curled around Thorin’s arm tighter at his helping you over a fallen tree branch coated in ice and snow the men easily stepped over. Wetting his lips Dwalin said, “Ya, acorn, nickname for Thorin and his moods.”

Your brow rose before you shook your head and said, “You don’t have to tell me I’ll find out on my own eventually.”

Thorin’s glare focused before he faced forward feeling his expression melt at your gaze meeting his drawing a smile from him. After a nip at his own lip he stated in a near deflated tone, “I have an acorn tattoo.”

Your head turned to meet his eyes again, “Why would a tattoo hold you back from something?”

Thorin sighed, “It’s, it’s more about the location.”

“So, acorn, location,” your hand waved in a circle around your waist, “I’m guessing it’s, groin area then?” Thorin nodded, “Not the worst I’ve heard of, at least you didn’t have something like stacks of gold on your shaft or something.”

Dwalin chuckled through Thorin’s smirk as Frerin asked, “Why gold-.”

Dwalin nudged his arm to say, “So you can ask, ‘Wanna blow some gold?’.” His chuckle sounded as Frerin let out a laugh while Thorin weakly chuckled beside you.

Sighing again Thorin rubbed his hands over his face with a groan and said as he lowered them, “After a championship win we got pissed, and I woke up for the toilet and realized I’d gotten an acorn with a squirrel paw print on my testicle.”

In a struggle to contain your smile and near chuckle you asked, “Um, that’s oddly specific, any reason-.”

He sighed again and met your eye after stating, “I’m missing a nut.”

Your brows rose as you bit your lip at the laugh wishing to be freed at the matter of fact statement along with the tattoo, “So, but, I mean there’s two there. I mean, implant then?” Thorin nodded, “Medical reason, I mean obviously, but, like cancer or, why else, freak rugby accident?”

Thorin wet his lip and exhaled slowly, “When we were kids our Adads used to take us out on a yearly climb, Dwarf tradition building to the adulthood rituals. On one of our last trips one of our clamps broke, I ended up tangled, broke my leg, bruised my pelvis and, damaged one of my testicles. Had to have it removed and got an implant after. Managed to keep it to ourselves until apparently drunken me boasted about it for some unknown reason and the tattoo idea popped in my head.”

His eyes met yours and his slightly frightened expression melted at your soft smile before you curled your arms around his smile in a sideways hug, “That must have been so difficult for you. Thank you for telling me.”

A flicker of a smile grew on his face, “Thank you for not laughing.”

His eyes met yours again after a glance at the path at his feet avoiding a rock, spotting your cracking smile spreading, “Oh I’m trying really hard not to.” His lips parted, “not over the accident, but, I’m sorry I do love squirrels and the image of what I’m picturing is just adorable. Not to make fun of you but if it matches what’s in my head I might giggle when I see it.”

Dwalin smirked pulling out his phone causing Thorin to look at him saying, “You do not have a picture of my testicles on your phone!”

Dwalin chuckled aiming his phone at you as he said, “No, I have a copy of the sketch from Dain he drew up at your suggestion.”

Thorin rolled his eyes as you covered your mouth through your soft giggle before curling your arms around his drawing another timid smile from him, “It’s adorable.”

Thorin nodded then met your gave again after a quick glance away asking, “You’re not going to ask about Pebbles?”

Frerin, “Oh come on Thorin, you’re barely together ten minutes.”

“You can’t have kids?” His eyes scanning over your unreadable blank expression.

Dwalin, “He was told even with the one testicle he had too many soldiers to count.”

Thorin met his eye, “Still.”

Frerin, “Thorin, you can’t keep focusing on the worst outcome.”

Thorin’s eyes sank to yours as your hands curled around his as you said, “Even if you can’t, if we get that far there’s always other options.”

Frerin behind you said, “Other options right here, soldiers promised if needed. Now focus on your last free nights together before we have to head back to school again.” Holding his gaze on yours you caught a deepening expression pouring out through his eyes at you after your words had sunken in.

…

For the following year you sank deeply into a loving relationship his kin morphed around with adoring gazes of their own at the happiness you drew from their more morose member. Both of your list of firsts shrank through your time together, especially after your first time together, a heated lip lock grew into Thorin’s slipping into Frerin’s room asking for condoms from his stash and returning with a full box at Frerin’s urging before he could return his attentions to his own date after claiming one of his other condoms coated with the heated lube she preferred.

Cautiously you learned one another’s preferences only to have them stinging at you that much deeper as after your final week together before graduation erupted into a your first fiery fight severing your relationship entirely even against the team’s attempts to draw you back together. No matter how deeply you loved each other your insecurities of what future you could share with you both heading off to separate countries for his secondary degrees and your job offer out in the Grey Havens your hold on your once imagined forever shattered with your storming out the front door.

…

Heavily your near weightless bag weighed on your shoulder as your eyes burned with tears. You’d been here before, in this very same terminal meeting the center of Erebor and the airport on the outer circles. This same pain stabbing at you heavily, though as you returned once again your losses had grown in number as your teary gaze lowered once again to your lap. Upon exiting the final train you would have to take you claimed a seat with a shaky exhale at your lack of a place to go, something you would have to secure quickly as you glanced at the cart holding your heavier bag you were unable to carry just yet. In an easy swipe your fingers found and selected a familiar number you selected to dial with a silent prayer that the number hadn’t been changed in the fifteen years you’d been away.

Three rings later a familiar voice rang out, “Findis Illustrations, Dis speaking.”

Releasing your lip you replied, “Dis, it’s Jaqi.”

A clear gasp sounded as her cheerful voice rang out, “Jaqi! How have you been?!” Her question dying at the overhead announcement urging her to ask, “Did that say Erebor terminal?! Are you in town?!”

“Just got off the train.”

She gasped again and you heard her rummaging around on her desk, “Ten minutes, I’ll be right there!”

“Oh, you don’t-.”

“Nonsense! Vili’s in to cover and we’re always slow on Tuesdays, besides got our main list of clients’ work finalized yesterday. Ten minutes, I’m on my way!”

Before you could thank her she’d hung up leaving you to sigh and rub your face before your arm pressed against your bust absently sending a stab in your heart again stirring another struggle not to cry at the reasoning for your return popping into your mind once again.

Barely seven minutes later Dis’ car you’d seen on her social pages pulled up as she exited to help you easily add your bags to his trunk at her catching your clearly exhausted stance before her, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

You nodded after her pulling back from a gentle hug, “Thank you Dis.”

The glimmer in her eye grew as she smiled at you on your paths into her car, “No thanks needed.” After the doors had closed she started the drive to a familiar diner you always frequented together years ago she added, “How long are you in town for?”

“Moving back actually.”

Her smile darted larger as she glanced over at you, “Really now, where are you staying? At Bilbo’s extra flat? It is quite lovely, bit out of town square but still lovely little Hobbit town feel to it.”

“We, haven’t spoken in nearly a decade now.”

In another glance she caught your eye for a moment with a stunned gaze as she spotted a row of looming tears in your eyes, “Well you’re home now, shouldn’t continue for much longer. Is there something else going on?”

You flashed her a weak smile rubbing your eyes one at a time, “Just, had a surgery few weeks back, still bouncing back I guess.”

“Surgery?!”

“It, popped up suddenly or I would have called. And after I just wanted to be home. Old boss, couldn’t hold my spot anyway with our upcoming projects.”

Her lips parted, “Well we’re looking for a new illustrator, you’re hired, and you’re staying in my guest home.”

“I-.”

“You’re family! And I’ll hear no more about it, you’ve had surgery and you’re still mending we can’t have you going off alone somewhere to some hotel. I’ll have Oin notified of your transfer to his practice for a Primary Doctor, just have your files sent over in case of a check up or something.” You nodded and her hand left the wheel to pat your hands curled on your lap, “None of those downcast looks either. We’ll get you back to yourself in no time.”

“It’s just, I’m not supposed to work for another month technically.”

“Do you think you could do some sketches at home, few a week perhaps?”

“That I could do.”

She nodded again, “There, settled. We’ll have you started out at home, full pay and benefits, I’ll see to that, and when your month is up we can ease you into it fully. We have all the paper pushers we could want, our real trouble was finding a skilled illustrator, and you fit that perfectly, so no problem at all. Any other limitations?”

“No lifting heavy items for another week. The guys at the station were nice about helping me with mine, even though it’s barely fifteen lbs. And just keep up with check ups.”

“Easy enough.” She glanced at you again, “Tell anyone else you were coming?”

You shook your head, “Other than the shipping company delivering my car, no. I’m guessing you’re meaning have I spoken to Thorin,” his name nearly drawing another set of tears at that own singular near constant pain you continued, “I haven’t heard from him since graduation.”

“Ah.” After wetting her lips she asked, “Would you be against it?”

“If it’s his idea to, then no. I don’t want him forced into it.”

“I might casually mention it then.”

“Not sure how casually you can work me into a conversation.”

“You’d be surprised.” Your eyes met again at a light, “You’re not a blackened topic in our family, we all try to keep our ears out for you.”

“Thank you.” Her smile grew again as her hand moved to tap yours again.

…

With parted lips you eyed the massive guest home she had offered you as she relayed the address to the shipping company for your car and belongings to fill the empty house before showing you into the main dwelling where you were met with a pair of smirking young males eyeing you curiously until your lips parted and you called out their names. Large smiles spread on their faces at their few memories in their toddler years flooded back to them and they crossed the room over to crash into you only to pause at Dis’ saying, “Gently now, she’s injured.”

Their brows rose as you chuckled, “Not quite, just had a surgery recently. Just give me a hug.” Their smiles crept back at yours drawing them to curl you into a lose hug with each of them, “Who said you were allowed to grow while I was gone?”

They both chuckled and Kili said, “Fi said we could.”

Fili rolled his eyes, “Did not. We did try, really did.” Their smiles grew again.

Kili’s eyes scanned over you taking in your same exhausted expression from his earliest memories of you, “Uncle know you’re back yet?”

You shook your head and Dis said, “We’ll get to that, first Jaqi’s going to take a long nap in our spare room for the night and we’ll need you two to help move her things in when they arrive tomorrow.” They both nodded.

Fili, “Sure thing. Our Uncles could help though-.”

Dis, “She’s to get settled first, then we start all that.” They nodded again, “I’ll tell him tomorrow.” Your smile flinched back as she led you upstairs to the bedroom as you felt your body ready to pass out, deepening your breath you managed to slip off your shoes and climb into the bed and covered up in time to drift off nearly instantly leaving you to have another muddled wave of your fears of both Thorin and what your future held even if you could never regain as much as a friendship with him.

..

Nearly half the following day you slept, clear through the arrival of your belongings and car as the house was cleared out with only a note and a meal left for you in the oven along with a set of keys to their home and the guest home taped to your guest room door. Wetting your lips you went to your bags pulling out a clean t shirt to change into before combing your hair back into a long ponytail then added your sneakers again and made your way out to your car after collecting your medical referral papers and file on your medical history. Shakily you exhaled and took the drive out to the therapist’ office you had chosen to check out at its great reputation for people with issues like yours.

In an easy stop you entered the deep green marble building with a comforting deep violet and grey striped pattern coating the walls in the cherry wood furniture filled waiting room. Your eyes locked with the redheaded woman behind the counter smiling up at you as you approached asking, “How may I help you?”

“Um, I got a referral, from the Grey Havens.”

Her head nodded as she collected your referral sheet she confirmed against the notice into the system, “Yes, Miss Pear, I have it right here. Is the day after tomorrow still good?”

You nodded, “Yes. I also brought the hard copy of my file, I was told it takes up to a week to transfer it sometimes.”

“Yes, the translations and changes in filing placements slow it down. I will add these to our records for your appointment. Any choice on who you’ll see yet, we have three of our therapists open for that time?”

“Um-.”

Her smile grew again as she noted your loss for words at not even checking up on the therapists here, “If it helps you can show up a bit early and they can each have a word with you and you can see who you feel most comfortable with then. It’s an idea they formed a few years back, happens more often than you think. You can only learn so much about them on their work records alone.”

“I think I’ll do that then.”

She nodded again, “I’ll let them know.” After thanking her again you turned and left, exhaling shakily before starting your car again lowering your hand from making sure the neck of your sweater covered your chest fully back to the wheel. Glancing around you sighed and pulled out of the parking lot to head over to your old favorite book shop to see if they had the copies of your favorite series’ latest editions.

.

Climbing out of your car you pocketed your keys and walked inside easing your way through the aisles. In the middle of your first aisle you heard the distant sound of the bell attached to the door signaling another customer. But not long after a pair of heavy boots halted and turned making their way to you as you bit your lip peering up at the obviously too heavy full series you were referred by another patient from your hospital stay.

Behind you a familiar baritone voice blurted out, “I am an intolerable ass.”

Turning around your eyes landed on the now bearded version of the man you’d been aching over a decade to see or hear from again. Softly you responded, “Thorin.”

Inching closer his lips parted to speak after his tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Please let me say this. I ruined things, and devastated everything between us. For fifteen years I can’t get it out of my head, I keep hearing it over and over again, sponges, fucking sponges.” His lower lip slipped inside his mouth to be wet again as he continued, “I was an intolerable ass who couldn’t admit I was terrified for our future. You were off to the Grey Havens and I was off to Iron Hills for second Uni, and I, ruined everything with a fight over fucking sponges.”

“Technically I think the shouting match over spoons that followed really cinched it.”

“Exactly.” His eyes scanned over you eyeing your obviously slightly larger bust being hidden partially behind your still crossed arms. “I have no words for how deeply I’ve wished to apologize to you and how much I fully understand if you still never wish to speak to me again.”

Wetting his lips again he paused for your answer tensing slightly as his hands slowly clenched with his nerves, “Well even if I wished not to it’d be a bit difficult with me moving into Dis’ guest home.”

His brows rose while his hands relaxed, “With Dis? When did you move back?”

“Yesterday. Called Dis, to check in I guess, friendly voice and all that, she offered when she heard I needed a place, even offered a place at her job too.”

“You needed a job?”

“I, got sick few months back,” his eyes scanned over your face again spotting your clearly worn expression hiding poorly behind your weak smile, “Had to have a surgery, couldn’t find the words on how to explain it to my boss to get time off, we had a lot of big projects coming up and he couldn’t wait, replaced me.”

“That’s terrible.”

You shrugged, “At least he let my time off and sick pay get added to my last check, gave me some cushion to last me through finding my next position.”

“You’re, better now?”

Your head rocked slightly then straightened again, “Still recovering, bit of swelling still. Can’t even lift heavy things yet still.” Your head turned to glance at the books you wanted again, “Hence my dilemma.”

A small smile eased onto his lips, “Which ones did you want?”

“The Copper through Silver banded series.” Thorin nodded, “Are you busy?”

He shook his head when your eyes met, “I’ll grab a basket, right back.” You nodded and waited for his return before joining you for your browsing. “You’re glad to be back again?”

You nodded smiling up at him after reading the back of another book you set back, “I just, wanted to come home. I’m surprised Dis didn’t call you yesterday.”

Thorin sent you another smile, “Probably wanted to let you rest. You seem a bit tired, did you need a lift back?”

“I drove. I’m better than I was, just still getting back to normal I guess. I’m not keeping you from anything?”

He shook his head, “No. Came in to see if they had another copy of a manual I wanted to give to one of my patients.”

“Mine can wait”

With a playful smile at you he replied, “No, the next aisle over should have it if they do, other than that I’m free for the rest of the night so I can help you with taking your books home if you wished.” Your eyes rose again to meet his slightly pleading gaze. “I um, It’s a bit forward, but, I could call for some take out, and, possibly be able to get another chance. I swear it won’t be anything close to how our last few months were, if you’d be willing, that is.”

“And here I was wondering at how to ask you about that myself.” A hopeful glimmer flashed in his eye, “That was my awkward attempt at a yes.” A smile inched on his face, “Bit rusty at all this.”

“You and me both.” His eyes scanned over you as his smile deepened joining you on your moving path again. “Are you cold?” Already shrugging out of his cardigan he eased over your shoulders stirring your smile wider as he pulled it tighter around you and watched as your arms slid through the sleeves you brushed up around your wrists.

“Thank you. I am a bit always these days, effect of the meds I think.”

Glancing down at you after finding the book he needed he asked, “Did you want to talk about it, your illness? I’m a great listener.” His smirk grew as you chuckled weakly.

“Kind of got that with the Therapist part.” A twitch of his brow drew an answer to his request from you, “It’s not really a ‘Hey haven’t seen you in nearly 16 years’ sort of conversation. Couple days maybe.”

He nodded giving you a comforting smile, “Of course, whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Turning your head your hand curled around his bicep at your move to stand at his side avoiding a book display you nearly bumped into. Keeping hold of his arm his eyes lowered as his smile deepened at your leaning against him, melting against the giant heat source beside you even in this warm building. By the time you’d examined the last row of books his arm had eased around your back spreading his warmth around you in his loose hold. With a gentle peck on the top of your head he lowered the bags of books into your trunk and released you as he said he’d follow you to Dis’ stealing one more glance at you on his trip to his car a few spaces over with his purchased manual in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of infertility, cancer/treatmens, emotionally bound up/exhausted OC. Seeking therapy - yes I do have a vague idea at what the rules are but I had to add a few extra details in that will possibly irritate some people about the therapy session. OC makes request as a friend and it is accepted by a friend. -  
> Kind of hopeful ending, not really a Happily Ever After.

With bags in hand he followed you inside and left them on the table along the wall near your front door as you removed your shoes and led him inside to the couch in your nearly bare living room across from the tv and its stand Dis and the boys had shifted from one of their guest bedrooms along with the satellite box paired with it. Curling up on the couch you both shared a few stories from the years you missed until the meal he’d called for arrived and was set out before you until your cleaning up after. As the sun began to set Thorin caught your eyes starting to droop stirring an old urge to curl around you and carry you to bed through your joint focus on the show he’d suggested. Turning his head he caught your head shifting to settle deeper into the cushion causing him to say, “Did you want to sleep?”

In a turn your eyes met his as his expression shifted at the row of tears trying to fill your eyes as you shook your head, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Shifting closer to you he curled his legs to rest under yours as his hand rose to gently wipe your lone escaping tear from your cheek, his expression dripping with concern, “Please let me help you.”

“Could, you stay tonight?”

He nodded wiping away the next tear, “Of course. Did you want to stay out here? If you’re tired though you should rest.” You nodded and he helped you to your feet, “I’ll lock up and be right in.”

Slowly you eased into your bed and flashed him a weak smile as he joined you, emptying his pockets and sliding in after you once he’d lit the fire in your room shutting off the overhead light. Inching closer to you he eased his arms around you swallowing dryly as he settled behind you making sure to keep you covered while he settled right behind you, nuzzling closer at your next whispered thanks to him.

Easing his arms a bit tighter around you until your next soft sniffle and set of tears dropped from your nose onto his arm causing his head to rise and him to ask, “What happened, did someone hurt you?”

Your head shook as he curled you tighter against his chest gently turning you to meet his gaze so he could wipe your cheeks again, “I just needed to come home.” Through his own tearful gaze he wiped your cheek again, “It hurt not being here, with all of you,” his thumb stroked your cheek again, “I know I, probably look quite a state but, could I kiss you?” 

After a nod he closed the distance between you and soon sank into the deepening lip lock stirring your bodies to tangle together until his phone rang breaking the kiss and allowing you a chance to breathe fully again as he eyed Dis’ call he ignored and answered with a quick message he’d talk with her the next day as he’d ran into you and was asked to sleep over. 

Leaving his phone on the table again he glanced down at your turn to curl against his chest as he settled again leaving gentle trails from his hands over your back and arm, holding you closely at his soft urging, “Please get some rest,  **kurkarukê**.” (My Tiny Raven) Resting his cheek against the top of your head, “I’m not going anywhere.” Closing his eyes as he hummed to you softly until you finally slipped into a deep comforting sleep finally while he spent the short time until he fell asleep as well wondering what you could have gone through alone to have left you in such a fragile state. Once the fiercest of any female he’d ever met brought so low to near constant tears curling away in his arms hiding from whatever had harmed you, his only comfort being that you had promised to share your pain with him allowing him a chance to aid you through whatever it was.

…

A soft trilling set of rings broke through your slumber, slowly your eyes blinked open as you pulled back from the loosening arms circling you catching his blinking gaze at his phone silencing his alarm. After a sigh he blinked again setting down his phone to gently stroke your cheek and softly say, “My alarm for work, get some more sleep Love.” Sleepily you nodded after accepting his gentle kiss. Turning over he slid out of bed making sure to leave you fully covered with a gentle peck on your cheek as he refilled his pockets and turned to leave only to pause at your mumble, “Your sweater.” His head turned to see the warm layer being held up from its former spot curled around you drawing his smile wider as he stepped closer to claim it.

Easing it on he leaned in to kiss you again and tuck you in once again, “Get some more sleep, I can stop by for dinner after work again if you like?” After your nod he smiled closing the distance at your gentle stroke on his cheek silently asking for another kiss in your renewed habit from over a decade ago. “I’ll see you after work.”

.

A sharp chime went off from your phone waking you once again. Smacking your lips you rose out of bed brushing your hair up into another high ponytail with your loosely hanging hair tie gripping the loosely bundled curls near your belt. After brushing your teeth you made your way to your duffel bag of clothes to draw out your pale yellow silk blouse eased on after carefully removing your t shirt. Stealing a pausing glance at the new chest piece, a standing Raven covering your right shoulder and branching down over your breast with a row of pale pink magnolias reaching the trail flowing down your right side already from when you were in your Uni years on a tattoo run with the Durins after their championship win. Your eyes closed as you eased the blouse on and buttoned it adding a dark grey vest on after to help shield the darkened patch of skin across your still swollen breasts.

When your eyes opened again you filled your pockets and locked up on your way to your appointment after fixing yourself a small breakfast. Climbing in your car once again for the drive over to the same parking lot outside the therapists office you took the short walk inside and claimed your seat waiting to be called back for your apartment you were almost embarrassingly early for.

…

Withholding his concern once again Thorin made a quick stop back at his house a few streets over to change his shirt only to pull the same cardigan back on with a creeping smile at the same apple scent from you lingering in it coating him completely as a full day reminder that he would be returning back to you in only a few short hours. With another sharp exhale Thorin was parked and gripped his book for his first patient and exited his car, locked it and walked inside the freshly unlocked office to make his way to the joint meeting room where his eyes fell on his still partially groggy Cousin. “Morning Dwalin, Frodo still having those goldfish dreams?”

Dwalin lowered his hands eying Thorin in the seat beside him as he caught a whiff of your scent wafting from his settling, “It’s ground hogs now. Why do you smell like apples?”

His brow raising at the hint of a smirk easing onto Thorin’s face as he accepted the stack of files for their new patients for the day from their receptionist before looking back to Dwalin and stating, “Jaqi moved back to Erebor day before yesterday.”

“Really?!”

Thorin nodded, “Dis’ renting her the guest house at her place. Ran into her yesterday.”

Dwalin’s smile dimmed as Thorin’s slid free at his memory of your painful night, “Thorin, what is it?”

Their eyes met again, “She, something happened out in the Grey Havens.” Dwalin’s lips parted as he tensed protectively, “Wouldn’t say much, just that she got ill and needed surgery and came back home after. But there’s got to be something more than that, her look, she just seemed, broken.”

“She wouldn’t talk about it at all?”

“Just that little bit. But she did say she’d tell me in a few days, just didn’t want to share it right away.”

Dwalin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I mean, you obviously spent some time together.”

Thorin nodded, “She actually agreed to give me another chance, had some take out and she asked if I’d stay over, hold her.”

“Any other plans?”

“Dinner after work.”

Dwalin nodded and their eyes turned to the other therapist joining them, greeting them both fondly, “Morning.” Claiming his seat and reaching for the first of the files and flipping it open.

Thorin glanced to Dwalin after they returned the greeting to say, “Hopefully she’ll relax enough to share tonight.”

Dwalin nodded, “Well I’m sure she will.” Their eyes turned to Nori as his hand settled over his mouth muffling his concerned sigh.

Thorin, “What?”

Nori’s eyes flashed over them then back to the file, “One of our new patients. Partial Mastectomy with full reconstruction, just barely over a month ago.  First counseling session since.”

A joint pained exhale came from the three before Dwalin asked, “This is what, the fourth one this month, is there any notes of her daughter or grandchild coming with her at least? I hate it when they come alone. Can’t stand seeing them cry.”

Nori shook his head, “No children mentioned, she’s barely a grown adult by Hobbit and Dwarf standards.”

Their brows rose as Thorin asked, “Seriously? Preventative surgery or did they find something on a scan?”

Nori, “Found on a scan, no early symptoms, too late to try chemo first, had to operate.” His eyes skimmed over the page, “Mentions a few tests set for a few months out to make sure it’s gone and she won’t need the full mastectomy, and something about her ovaries after her Mother’s history.”

Dwalin, “Damn.” Wetting his lips he claimed the file after Nori stated, “Can’t read the runes though, name’s in Hobbitish.”

His brows dropped as Thorin leaned over to read the name only to feel his heart skip as his eyes landed on your name, the same one he’d added with ink into the giant raven tattoo across his shoulders marking you as his One, a surprise he never got to show you at its healing just days before your explosive break up. In a heartbroken whisper Thorin stated your name, “Jaqiearae Pear.” Rubbing his hands over his face he lowered to the table before him trying to calm himself at what you’d faced alone Dwalin rubbed his back and locked eyes with Nori as he looked up with a concerned expression from the next file he’d grabbed.

Dwalin, “Jaqi’s his One, just moved back home.”

Nori glanced at Thorin as his head rose their Cousin Bofur strolled in muttering about the coffee he spilled over his shirt at the trick stoplight he complained about nearly daily only to pause asking, “What’d I miss?”

Dwalin sighed filling him in as Nori got called back at the news his first patient was here, soon a notice the three received as well. In a near painful struggle the pair made it through their first sessions of the day maintaining their focus before meeting up once again as Dwalin joined his pacing Cousin in their meeting room to rub his back saying, “At least you know now.” Thorin exhaled and met his gaze, “Oh don’t even glare at me! You know it better than all of us!” Thorin’s brows furrowed in confusion only to follow his extended finger with his gaze as it dawned on him at the point to his waist, “You lost a jam bag, she’s in the same spot you were in when she claimed you, just far rawer. Just, you know.”

Thorin sighed, “We’re together I can’t just see her as a patient!”

Dwalin waved his hands over his own chest, “Then she’ll most likely pick me, even if she picks Nori or Bofur you know she’ll be in good hands, and now she’s got the whole clan to group around her.” Drawing a nod from Thorin, “She’s got us now, back home where she belongs.” Their heads turned once again as their receptionist entered saying, “Miss Pear is waiting, if you’re ready for the introductions.” They both nodded and joined her in the hall where she passed you as you flashed an anxious smile at Nori allowing the pair to look you over realizing the obvious reason for your swollen chest pronounced a bit more in your vest. Your head turned as you spotted the pair entering causing you to inhale sharply and force a quick smile as Dwalin stepped closer accepting your quick hug as you said, “Hey Honey Bear.”

He pulled back with a chuckle as the receptionist stepped in to call Nori away at a spur of the moment arrival from his most difficult patient at another anxiety attack after a brawl he’d started the night before in a drunken stupor. Dwalin met your gaze again with a smile, “Get enough sleep?”

You nodded glancing between the pair, “I take it you both read my file?” They nodded and you wet your lips through another inhale, “I suppose that makes this a bit easier then.”

Thorin flashed you a comforting smile, “I, can’t exactly be your therapist through this, but if you don’t mind Dwalin still can, unless you’d prefer someone else?”

Your head shook, “No, I um,” The pair caught your near crumbling expression as you softly added, “It was really hard to even agree to therapy, I’d really prefer someone I know, so I won’t have to explain everything I’ve decided on in my life.” You eyes met with Thorin’s, “We can still have dinner after?”

He nodded, “Absolutely.” You nodded again and smiled at Dwalin as he motioned his hand towards his open office saying, “After you.” Your eyes stole one last glance up at Thorin on your path inside the deep blue and grey striped room where you sat in the center of the dark brown couch as he claimed the leather seat across from you after closing the door through Thorin’s glancing around to find something to do to occupy himself.

..

Meeting his gaze you asked, Dwalin, “So where um, how am I supposed to start this?”

Dwalin set your file on the table beside him under his notepad and pen, “Wherever you like to, but um, I suppose we can start when you got sick.”

“Well, I was halfway through a trip to Lindon for a set of novels to illustrate for when the doctors guessed it must have started. And when I got back I had an appointment for a yearly check up with my gyno, had a mammogram and it, was there.” His eyes latched on yours while your hands intertwined on your lap and you nipped at your lip through your looming tears. “I, um.” You cleared your throat lowering your gaze to the arm of his chair, “They said it would be best for removal first instead of trying chemo, so, I did.” Your voice cracked and you let out a weak chuckle as Dwalin scooted closer to you offering you a handkerchief from his pocket.

Meeting his gaze you thanked him as you dabbed it under your eyes, “Sorry, it, I can’t stop crying when I talk about it.”

Dwalin flashed you a weak smile, “Cry as much as you need to. It comes with the sharing of it.”

You nodded and inhaled a slow trembling breath, “The scans weren’t very positive on my chances if I waited to move back here first.” Your brows pressed together as your voice squeaked through his hands resting on your knees with a comforting expression, “And it hurt, so much, and I was alone. Then they talked about reconstruction before, so I fell asleep me and woke up swollen and, stiff, with all these scars and all they could say was to try and find someone to talk to.”

Dwalin, “How long were you in the hospital.”

You sniffled again dabbing the cloth on your cheeks, “Two days after. Full rounds of scans then I got transferred to a secondary care center for monitoring since I was going to be alone. Two weeks there until I got back to my apartment. Nearly passed out in the elevator after the steps to get in the building after my meds, my ninety year old neighbor had to help me to my door.”

He nodded again as you dabbed away your next set of tears, “And you didn’t see any other specialists?”

“Few scans the week after, it was a bit easier then to get back and forth. Only person I called to see after was Dain.”

Dwalin’s brow rose, “Dain?”

You nodded, “The surgeons suggested that some women have had nipples tattooed on after.”

“Of course. Have you heard back from him?”

“Yes, he flew out the day after I called him.”

“Really..”

“I asked him not to say anything.”

Dwalin nodded again gently patting your knee, “Of course, and even if you hadn’t he wouldn’t share that without your blessing. Was it, successful, the tattoo session?”

“I actually,” you wet your lips, “Can I ask you something? It’s probably breaking the ethics codes and a bunch of other rules but-.”

“You can ask me anything.”

After a sharp inhale you eyes met his as you asked, “Can I show you?” His lips parted, “I’ve heard from surgeons and plastic surgeons and the nurses and even Dain commented on his work but, it’s not your work and you have no reason to sugar coat it, plus you’ve seen me topless before and even got that squeeze once before on that dare, so?”

“If you would be comfortable with it then ok, not as your therapist but your friend.”

“Is here alright?”

He nodded, “If you would like.” You nodded and uncooked the two buttons on your vest before undoing the seven down your chest before easing your shirts back as you wet your lips anxiously and watched his gaze scan over the intricate blue eyed raven and row of new pink magnolias poking out from under your tight black bra. Reaching up you uncooked the front clasp on your bra and eased it aside allowing him to see the full raven causing his lips to part as he whispered, “That is stunning.” His eyes met yours, “Mind if I get closer?”

You shook your head, “No, you can if you like.” His eyes darted from yours back to your tattoo as he claimed the cushion at your side tracing over the head, wing then feet of the raven where he spotted the rune for ‘Durin’ around a band on his ankle, “Dain snuck in your kin’s name. Says it’s supposed to be for protection.”

Dwalin nodded, “It is, we always leave the name of our kin with our ravens, so they’re watched over.” His head tilted as he caught a bare patch in the middle of a pink petal marking the rune for Thorin’s name, “He also snuck in Thorin’s name.” Your head turned as you followed the point of his finger.

“Of course he did.”

“Was it painful?”

“On the scars mostly, and the breastbone of course, everything else was fairly easy. Can I show you the scars?” He nodded and you claimed his hand guiding his fingers over a few hidden in the feather detailing on the side of your breast gliding straight to the center where it finally clicked in his mind at the missing nipple, “This is the big one, then there’s another under my other,” his eyes darting over to your still barely covered breast loosely sitting in the other cup of your bra you shifted aside to reveal the curved scar underneath it.

Glancing between them then to your eyes he said, “They’re even now.”

With a weak chuckle you nodded, “Ya, they had to add one on the left to match the other, didn’t have one to match my cup size. But they’re still a bit swollen for a week or so yet, hopefully they won’t be too cartoonish then.”

“They are not cartoonish.”

With another chuckle you gently poked the pair of them, “They feel cartoonish.” Your eyes met as you added, “You can try yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Timidly his fingers rose to gently poke the sides of each in a few spots before loosely cupping them for a moment then released them, “There’s a bit of a difference, but only because I know there is. Mostly they feel the same, not exactly as before but they feel the same to each other now.”

“There’s hope in that at least.” Meeting his gaze again as you eased your bra closed again you asked, “About Thorin.”

“Mhmm?”

“Do you think he’d, be ok with them?”

A smirk eased onto his face as he helped you straighten your blouse and vest on your shoulders before you secured the buttons again, “First off, he loves all of you, always has always will. If you mean the tattoo he’ll be thrilled you got his nickname for you along with our clan name along with his, even if you didn’t plan that part. There isn’t anything you could do or how you could physically change that would ever break his love for you, past a mullet, absolutely unacceptable.”

Urging your smile to flash a bit wider before it dimmed at your lip quivering through another spur set of tears, “There’s another bit.” Dwalin nodded resting his hands on your curled legs resting against his, “There’s a chance it might show up in my other breast, and possibly my ovaries.”

“Your file mentioned that.”

His eyes trailed the next tear dropping in a flash down your cheek with another quickly following after it to land on your thigh, “My doctors mentioned, if I wanted children, I should try now.” Dwalin nodded again as you wet your lips and your tone quickened, “And I really don’t want Thorin to think that that’s the only reason I wanted to come home and get back with him-.”

His fingers rise to gently raise your chin, “He will never think that. And even if that would have been the reason he would gladly help you with having pebbles of your own. He wants pebbles with you, and honestly if it hadn’t been about that damn argument before graduation you’d no doubt be wed and have twenty by now.” Your lip quivered again and he gently wiped your cheek with his warm thumb, “None of this is set on you for blame at all Sweetheart. You were both young and terrified of what was going to happen.”

Weakly you added in a broken voice as your eyes filled with tears again and your lip quivered, “I am still terrified.”

Within moments your tears broke free and he drew you into his lap holding you as you wept into his chest through his gentle stroking of your back, “You have every right to be. But know you’re home now and none of us are abandoning you, we’re all here to help you through this.” Gently rocking you from side to side until you calmed and he set you at his side again only for you to glance at the clock and wipe your cheeks again, “I don’t count crying as part of your time. We’ve still got ten minutes.”

“Won’t that put you behind?”

“We always have gaps between patients and I had a cancellation, you’re not shifting anything.” Patting your knees again he added, “As for Thorin, it’s not a rush to jump straight to pebbles, we’ll all love to help you through it. It won’t be an issue, and even if, worst case scenario, Frerin’s soldiers have to be used or even if you’ve got to save your eggs and use a surrogate Bilbo’s sister Bell would be honored for the chance to aid you through it as well. Just had our second pebble last spring and volunteered for a third to follow if we chose. However it goes, healthy or not, you’re family and we all love you.” Your smile inched back as he wiped your cheeks again, “Plus, have to admit you make quite the pair now.” His smirk grew at your weak chuckle.

“I suppose we do. I was tempted to add a hoof to match his paw print but I preferred this idea better.”

Dwalin chuckled again, “So do I, and so will Thorin.” His eyes shifted to the door and he rolled his eyes at the awkward shuffling on the other side of it and mumbled, “Helpless. Simply helpless.”

With a weak chuckle you asked, “He do that often?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Nope. Just loves you, giant clueless dork.”

“Could you, would it be against the rules for you to possibly mention my tattoo?”

His soft gaze met yours with another soft smile, “Not if you wish for me to.”

“Please, I think it’d help. How exactly am I supposed to bring up pebbles?”

Dwalin smirked, “Casually if you can. I think sharing your story first might help, then work your way up to pebbles. He’ll agree even if you shout it at him from nerves I know it. No worries, he’s all yours.”

You nodded again glancing at the door, “I guess I should speak with him then.” Dwalin nodded joining you on your feet. “At least something small to tide him over to tonight until his next patient.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Well he’s got an early day so don’t assume he’ll be over too late, should be around two possibly.”

You nodded and stole a tight hug he chuckled as he returned, “Thank you Dwalin.”

“Any time Sweetheart.” He pulled back aiding you in wiping your cheeks once more and led you back to the door where he spotted Thorin a few inches from his door with wide eyes and pursed lips in his shock earning a deep chuckle, “Thorin.”

Thorin wet his lips and stepped back allowing you into the hall and accepting your hug as you said, “You have another patient?”

Thorin nodded, “They’re running late as always though.” His eyes scanned over you spotting your slightly pinker eyes, “Feel better?”

You nodded, “I really do.” His smile returned as he leaned down accepting the kiss you offered him, “Dinner still?”

He nodded and Dwalin added, “And you can drop by mine for dessert, Bilbo’ll be just elated to see you again.”

You smiled at them again and said, “Sounds good, I’ll leave you to work then.” Turning and heading out to your car as Dwalin nodded his head to his office asking Thorin inside wordlessly in a command he eagerly followed and joined him on the couch.

Thorin met his eyes eagerly, “Well, it’s, she’s had a really hard time. It was sudden and she picked the best possible option for her to be healthy. She really needs all of us around her right now, I don’t think she’s broken, raw, extremely yes, but she’s piecing herself back together it seems. Far from denial, working through it, she did mention the tears through explaining it all are still a bit difficult to control, understandably so.”

“Right.”

“She did ask me to share something.”

Thorin inched closer to him, “Mhmm?”

“After her reconstruction she was given the option to have a nipple tattooed on.”

“I’d completely forgotten that part.”

“Well she chose a different piece to cover her scars.” Thorin’s brow rose, “Now I’ll leave it to you to see for yourself, but you will enjoy it.”

“She showed you?”

“Asked for a nonbiased opinion on how you might react, some of Dain’s best work I must say.”

Thorin’s head tilted slightly, “Dain did her tattoo? He never even mentioned seeing her. I understand him not mentioning his reasoning, but to avoid it all together.”

“She asked him not to apparently, I’m sure it took a fair bit of time to get her through it as well, and there’s no wonder she’s been so worn out since her return.”

“Did, did it seem she’s ready for a relationship right now?”

“I think being with you again will do a great deal of good for her healing, close the old wound from your break, something you both need.”

Their heads turned to the door as a knock sounded sending them both to their next patients after Dwalin stole a hug from his Cousin making them both chuckle at their parting.

…

With teddy bear in hand and a pack of clothes and toiletries in his trunk just in case Thorin knocked on your door wetting his lips and drawing in a deep breath that nearly left him all at once when you opened the door in your pajama pants and a dark near sheer tank top with thin straps nearly exposing your entire top half of your tattoo on your shoulder and cleavage. Raising his eyes to meet yours at your question, “You don’t like it?”

“It’s breath taking.” His hand extended offering you his gift making your smile grow as you accepted it and led him inside again to the bedroom where you both settled up against the pile of pillows you had.  
Your legs curled in front of you as you met his gaze and started spilling the whole story once again until you got to your return once again. “I really don’t want you to think I’m just coming back to, just have someone around.”

His hands curled around yours gently, “I would never think that.”

“I love you, and it, I couldn’t believe how stupid it all was. How I just let you get away, and I came back and Dis said you were single and I, just thought-.” He sat up scooting closer to you as your voice cracked through another stream of tears, “I just wanted another chance, at everything with you.” His thumbs smoothed over your cheeks again as you continued through a teary chuckle, “And I can’t seem to stop crying.”

He nodded, “When I lost my testicle it was the same, just tears, no pain no emotional trauma at first just tears. It’s physical and a release of stress from your body, perhaps subconsciously I was already struggling, but I couldn’t find a source for it past mentioning it. It’s still fresh and raw and bleeding still, but it will stop.”

“I hoped at least, if you hadn’t accepted me back I could at least be able to share with you about it.”

“I am always here for you, always.”

“In my file, it mentioned a possible second surgery and my ovaries having to be checked as well.” Thorin nodded, “My doctors said, and again this falls under the topic of reasons seeming like I’d be using you.”

“Again I will never think that.”

“They said if I wanted children I should try now. I’m fertile, no problem, but if there is, later, I might not have a chance to.”

Gently his arms settled on your biceps drawing your eyes to meet his again, “You want to try for pebbles? With me?”

A glimmer growing in his softening gaze, “If you wouldn’t be against it. Not right away like tomorrow of course, I still have some swelling and therapy obviously before I set those hormones loose in me.”

One of his hands rose to loop under your chin and cheek to sweetly say, “I would never be against having children with you, even if you wanted to try tomorrow. I love you, and I will love all the pebbles we are granted no matter how they come into our lives.” Your smile grew again and soon melted against his lips in his loving kiss.

Drawing back again his forehead pressed to yours only leaving at your asking, “Did you want to see, the full tattoo?”

“Only if you want me to see it now.”

You nodded and he helped you pull off your tank top, setting it at his side as he watched you unclasp your bra revealing the rest of the jaw dropping raven and flowers underneath drawing his hand to it nearly only to pause at your trembling inhale. His eyes met yours and you gave him a soft smile, “You can touch them, just nothing too rough, bit tender still.” He nodded gently shifting you back to the pillows as you leaned back with a soft giggle as he shifted closer to you eyeing each detail and line of it and smiling wider as you said, “Dain managed to sneak in your name along with Durin as well.”

Biting his lip he searched until he found both and gently traced them with his fingertips before following the unmarked patch of skin on your breast bone to the curved scar under your other breast. “You had an implant on this one as well?”

You nodded as his eyes met yours, “They only had a size up from mine, I was sort of in between their options on sizes ironically enough. They’re not too big now, I mean, still swollen, obviously, but, I mean they were-.”

“They are, incredible. And will be perfect I assure you no matter how the swelling settles they will be perfect.”

“And the missing nipple?”

He smirked at you, leaning in to press his lips to yours gently, “There is so much more to you than that.” Stealing yet another kiss lingering there stroking his nose against yours as your hand raised his and set it on top of your tattoo allowing him to smooth his fingers gently over it. Tilting his head his lips met your cheek and followed after his fingers between purred Khuzdul sentiments about each and every inch of you his fingers and lips pressed against until his lips met yours again in the deeply loving kiss you pulled him into leaving you seated on his lap. 

His hand rose to stroke your cheek only to have you both glance at the door hearing Dwalin’s voice call out, “I told you to give it another day Dis!” Thorin’s arms only had time to pull you closer to his chest as Dwalin followed after Dis, Frerin, Vili and the boys who all stopped in the doorway at the pair of you through your brief wave at them.

Looking between you both they all sat speechless until you gave a weak chuckle and stated, “I guess it’s easier all at once, I had a partial mastectomy before I moved back.”

Their lips all parted as you eased back from Thorin’s lap exposing your tattoo.

Stepping forward Fili said, “Wow, that’s an incredible tattoo!”

Kili joined him as the others did too, especially Dis who sat on the edge of the bed at your side looking at all the details asking, “You did all this alone?”

“It all was a bit sudden.”

Your eyes shifted up to Frerin as his smirk grew through his stating, “They’re certainly even now.”

“They’re also still swollen, should go down in a week or so.”

After they had all taken turns examining the tattoo Frerin ordered you all dinner as Thorin helped you pull your bra and tank top on and led you out to the living room for a dinner soon growing when Bilbo, Bell, Frodo and Frigga arrived to join in as they all took turns asking more about your time away. Nearly to ten they all lingered after the sundaes Dwalin had brought supplies over for. 

As the final guest left you were free to smile up at Thorin accepting his hand for the walk back to bed after he’d fetched his bag, guiding you into his arms in the light of the crackling fireplace as you softly set your plans for the near future, your first timid steps to your future together. 

Leaving the rest taking it one day at a time as you both settled into a deep sleep while your minds both wandered to a future home of your own filled with the echoes of all the pebbles you had always pictured having together. His place remaining curled around you tightly until his alarm once again called him away leaving him to steal once last kiss as he left but not before he managed to slip the ring that’d been haunting him since your parting.


	3. Chapter 3

Curiously your eyes focused on the large bright green demantoid garnet square stone surrounded by six other square black opals wrapped in lines of diamonds resting on your finger. It sat underneath the simple courting band coated in etchings of ravens and Dwarven runes marking his name and clan markers you’d tearfully removed and dropped onto the floor in his angered shout to ‘just leave then and forget him and his kin’ before your turn to slam the door. The painful loss of that ring linking you to the only family you’d known stabbed greater than you’d ever imagined with the sound of its clink on that shining floor echoing in your mind almost daily since then. Wetting your lips you shifted and slid to the edge of the bed and brushed back the covers to walk through the house at the sounding of the doorbell after the text that had woken you.

Through the main hall you spotted Dis through the glass panes around the front door with a growing smile as you brushed your hair from your face and opened the door. “Dis, morning, did you want some tea?”

She shook her head, “No, sorry to wake you, just wanted to stop by real quick and possibly see if you could look at something for me?”

You nodded as she stepped inside the doorframe showing you the bound manuscript in her hands barely an inch thick and asked, “It’s called Tortimer the ornate wonder. Bit grand of a name but it really is adorable, little girl who finds an imaginary friend that takes her through her dream world after a Kelpie takes her. Really adorable, we got it a few weeks back and our illustrators really can’t find images that live up to the author’s expectations.” She wet her lips as you met her eyes again, “Now he dropped by yesterday and he spotted your picture in my office, simply demanded to work with only you.”

You nodded and claimed the book, “I’ll give it a read through, just the chapter illustrations and front intro pages?”

She nodded as her smile grew in passing you a worn folder containing pages of poor copies of sketches and doodles from the author after catching a glimpse of your rings. “From the author. Said you’d just know what to make of them.”

You smirked at her after flipping through them then met her gaze again, “Shouldn’t take me long too read through it. I’ll draft up what I can for him.”

She claimed a quick hug from you, “Thank you, so much! Let me know when you get a few and I’ll pass on copies to him, he’s scheduled a meeting at the end of the week. Eager, but at least he’s been patient with our team in waiting for a suitable illustrator.”

You smiled at her as she turned to head off to work, “Have a nice day. Go ahead and pass it on to him if he calls. I’ll keep you posted.” As she hopped into her car she gave you a wave as Vili was still hunched over securing the ties on his shoes in the passenger seat before he glanced up giving you a friendly wave. Waving back you slipped inside again and locked the door behind you on your path to start on your breakfast, ignoring the usual ache in your body adjusting to the new weight on your chest focusing on the manuscript.

By the time your plate was cleared you had a flurry of ideas flowing through your head. Quickly you rinsed your dishes and added them to the dishwasher then carried the papers to your bedroom. Against a stack of pillows you lounged with your tablet in your lap leaving your laptop Dis had gifted you, to help you upload your work to the company server aiding your work at home, beside you to save each of the images in order. A growl of your stomach signaled you to the lunch you nearly missed. Your tongue dipped out to wet your lips as you sent the last image to join the others you added to your account with a message you sent to Dis alerting her to the additions on your path to the kitchen.

By you return you read through her glowing review of the images along with the eager drop by the office the author had made leading him to tears nearly at your perfect renditions of the first half of the book. Ones that were soon joined by the second half by nightfall shifting the book to nearly double the size to add in the images the author demanded be included, wishes that the entire company agreed upon when seeing the skills of their new hire. Those images stirred up a race to go through your extensive list of books and company projects you had worked with leaving the entire team, including Dis, baffled at what you had grown capable of bringing to life since the last project you had seen completed before graduation had separated you.

The naming of your place in the company brought on a few of your former coworkers calling you and wishing you well in your new position after asking why you had been forced out of your spot. Unable to share that just yet you simply stated you were unwell and had to return home to be with family, the only response being their irritation at not giving them notice at having to take over your projects that soon cut off as a good number of clients left when they heard you had left the company.

.

With dinner time nearing the front door opened allowing Thorin inside to find you seated on your bed after moving the laptop and tablet to the dresser along the wall, grumbling as you tried to stretch your stiff back. An easy smile spread on his face as he paused in your doorway lowly rumbling, “Need a back rub?”

In a glance at the door you smiled up at him saying, “Yes, please. Spent too long in one position I think.”

Allowing his bag to slide form his shoulder he said, “Brought a few things, hope you don’t mind.” Setting it on the dresser on his way to sit behind you, leaving a gentle kiss on your cheek as his hands gently slid onto your shoulders.

“I don’t mind, thought you might be bringing more than just a bag with the ring you left me.”

Unable to contain his smile catching a glimpse of it when you retwisted your hair into another bun allowing him to see the muscles you had that had lost some of their size in your bed rest and recovery. “I wouldn’t assume I had the right to, no matter what I gifted you. I do hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t think of a better time to hand it over. Besides, by all accounts you should have had it by now if I hadn’t driven you away.”

Dipping lower onto your back you bit your lip at the sore knot his fingers hit, “By that logic I assume each gift giving holiday I’ll have mountains of gifts under that same explanation.”

“If that’s what you wish for.”

In a turn to face him you caught his loving gaze and weak chuckle at your playful glare, “You know I don’t want a mountain of gifts, you know that.” Through his low chuckle stirring from your hand gripping his collar to pull his forehead to rest against yours he nipped at his lip then released it to accept your kiss. Softly your hand eased around the side of his neck through the loving lip lock as his hands eased over your cheeks only to chuckle again at his drawing back.

In a purr he stated, “Your back Love.” A grumble came from you as you rolled your eyes and leaned in to steal another kiss when his hands lowered, gliding your arms around his neck while climbing onto his lap.

After a few minutes of fighting a losing battle against his own wish to hold you in the now heated tangling sprawl across you bed a low muffled growl sounded along your neck at the doorbell pulling him off of you as he said, “That’d be dinner.”

Furrowing your brows you sat up fixing your top asking, “Dinner?”

He smirked back at you, “Ordered it on my way over.”

Following him through the house you eyed the large order he and the delivery boy carried into the living room table before he paid and tipped the boy and showed him back out again. Back at your side he curled his hand around yours setting you on the couch saying, “Back rub Love. Then food and as many kisses as you like.”

Firmly his hands returned to your back and the knots he had yet to ease away, “How long have you had the ring?”

“It,” Weakly chuckling behind you he replied, “it’s the final design after a long line since graduation.”

“So you just kept working on it, after?”

He wet his lips behind you, “Part of my role in courtship is to honor my word to you. I promised you one of the rarest set of stones and designs I could find. I’d already secured the stones from my Uncle, before, and well I spent a decade working them off. Wasn’t till the past year I’d finally understood the design perfect for it. Your notes in psych, they all had that little doodle on them marking which columns you marked things in trying to keep your Dwarvish runes in line.”

In a scoffing chuckle you fired back, “I will have you know switching from Hobbitish to Khuzdul is not easy.”

He chuckled lowly, “I remember our lessons in Uni perfectly and every dent in the walls we made in our frustrating vocab lessons.”

“I’m certain it’s all gone now no doubt.”

Wetting his lips through his smirk he switched to Hobbitish,  _“I’ll have you know, out of spite Bilbo enforced our lessons on the whole family. Boys are fluent now too. Though names are a bit tricky.”_

With a soft giggle you replied, “Figures, he was the best at enforcing studying habits. Except for when Dwalin wore those shorts of his.”

Thorin laughed behind you, “Ah, those, still has them.” Leaning in he lowly added, “Doesn’t think I know about him still having them tucked away.” Making you giggle again.

“They do make his thighs look incredible I bet still.”

You giggled again at Thorin’s chuckling lean in to kiss your cheek, “I am certain he would love to hear he’s still got his ‘honey thighs’ from someone other than his Hubby.”

In a firm pat on his legs beside yours he smirked as you said, “Why didn’t we ever get you a pair again?”

He chuckled replying, “Because you kept giving me that smile and my pants never really stayed on long enough for you to have enjoyed them.”

You nodded as his arms snaked around you when his hands had finally reached your hips, resting against his chest you stole a peck on his cheek, “Can I ask how the acorn’s holding up?”

After a nip at his lip he rumbled back, “Still intact. Dain demanded a touch up last year.”

“Demanded?” you fired back in a giggle.

Chuckling he replied, “Yes. Even my testicles are not free from his demand for his pristine condition on his work. Dwalin made sure I was cooperative.” You giggled again, “Frerin even stated you would want the marker of our shared secret intact when we got back together.”

“You, all planned us getting back together?”

Thorin nodded, “Bilbo even got time off in a few weeks, was going to go out there and find you. Demand you come home. The kids were going to be involved, pouting and crying until you agreed.”

“I don’t think it would have taken all that to get me back…”

“Did you enjoy it at least? Grey Havens?” His arms loosened helping you turn to start on the food.

“Um. I had a nice garden Lovely set of wind chimes. Drew in flocks of humming birds my neighbors hated, but I loved them, so beautiful. Work, was work.” His brow rose when he met your eye curiously, “I love my art, all the projects I have loved it, my boss, utter trash, but work I loved it.”

He smiled at you, “I did get a message from Dis on lunch to ask for a glimpse at what you’d done today for the project she left you.” His eyes scanned over you, “You are able to handle work right now?”

You nodded, “Ya, just got a bit wrapped into it. Habit with the old schedule. Used to get so many projects, had to go through novels in a matter of days.”

“Really? Can’t imagine you got much sleep.”

“I made time.”

He smirked at you, “Juice?” You nodded and watched him walk to the kitchen to fetch your drinks and return eyeing you rotating your shoulders, “Still sore?”

You shook your head, “No, just have to stretch and rotate them or they try to lock up when I sleep since bed rest.”

“I noticed you’re a bit slimmer.”

You nodded accepting the glass from him, “I’ll be happy when I can start exercise again. It’ll help with the new jiggly bits, and I’ll steady out again, not feel so helpless.”

Seated beside you he cupped your cheek stealing another kiss, “You have never been helpless.” Holding his adoring smile even through your eyes filling with tears, “I love you, and I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you’re far from helpless.” Stroking his thumb across your cheek claiming the tears there, “You managed to illustrate for an entire children’s book today. In one day! Dis hasn’t been able to do that in a week most cases!” After a gentle kiss on your cheek he continued, “You are magnificent, and no one in that office could have imagined anyone being able to silence that man and his expectations.”

With a smirk you replied, “Bard really put a lot of work into it.”

“Ooh, do tell?” His smirk eased out as he filled your plate and then his own scooting a bit closer to you, letting you continue your old habit of laying your legs across his.

“It’s a bedtime story he told his daughters and Son after their Mom passed. Apparently Dis says he’s got a whole series he’s wanting to put out, just couldn’t find the right person to illustrate it.”

His smile inched out more through your explanation, “No wonder he’s so certain on wanting you for it. I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with. Dis mentioned you’ve made quite a leap since uni.”

“Well I’ve had a lot of time to practice since I’m done with all that studying.”

“I bet, and all those hours you used to spend sleeping in your extra jobs, hell of an addition to your free practice time.”

“Exactly.” His smile grew as you gave him a playful smile and soft giggle.

.

When dinner was through you helped him clean up and followed him back to your room where he poured a bath for you as you pulled out a change of clothes. In the bathroom you set your clothes on the counter catching his smile as he stood from adding the oils to your bath in a glance over his layers he couldn’t help but smirk. “I know that look. That look got us nearly naked in that cabin.”

Smirking at him in return, “If I remember correctly I was not the only one giving a look. You did that whole, pouting smirk thing.” He shifted his face to try and remember the look as you giggled pointing at him, “Close.” Drawing his smile back, “Have to furrow the brow too.” Earning a chuckle from him, “And don’t think I didn’t hear the Boom from Frerin and you when we hit all those courting markers. Including when you first sat around me in class.”

He nodded and chuckled softly, “Ya, we haven’t, haven’t said Boom in ages it seems.”

Smiling at him you replied, “I miss the Boom.”

His smile grew moving closer to help you out of your shirt, “We’ll bring it back then.” Leaning in as he tossed the top onto the sink he pressed his lips to yours, “Just for you  **kurkarukê**.”

Rolling your eyes you eased your hands around his neck as he stole another kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, “Would it be strange to ask if you’d join me?”

“Not strange at all.”

Pulling your head back you nipped at your lip before saying, “Cuz I sort of need help with my back and hair.” His smile grew, “You’re a bit broader, I can help with yours too if you like.”

He chuckled softly, claiming another kiss, “Only if you want to.” Leaning down he helped ease you out of your pants and panties while you undid your bra and tossed it onto your discarded tank top, stepping out of your clothes he added to the pile before starting to unbutton his shirt. As he eased it down he caught your lips purse in your inspecting his reflection in the mirror. 

Your curious walk around him stirred a chuckle from him as he tossed his shirt away with yours and reached down to add his socks to the mix joining the pile. His hands paused when your fingers tapped your name across the rim of the anvil between twin ravens across his shoulders forming part of what would begin the family tree for you both under the seven stars, six black and one bright blue for his clan, to be added on with small hammers and axes for each pebble under the anvil.

Your soft sniffle caused him to turn and curl you in a tight hug. Against his shoulder you mumbled, “Dis saw the ring this morning.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t heard of it already.”

“It does look an awful lot like an engagement ring.” He couldn’t help at your slightly leading statement silently requesting a clarification.

“That’s because it is, if you’ll have me?”

“This isn’t just because of the Pebbles question?”

Pulling back he shook his head, “Not at all. I mean it, I want to have a family with you. No matter what, I’m yours.”

“I can keep you?”

He nodded purring back, “You can keep me.” Your smiles fought to grow nearly ending the kiss you pulled him into. In a momentary parting he said, “We should get you in the tub.”

As he let you down he claimed another kiss from you then turned you guiding you into the tub, lowering down behind you after moving the soaps within reach. Each gentle caress over you was thoughtfully given, assuring you were lovingly soaped and rinsed off, leaving it purely as his doting way of ensuring your every inch was cared for before moving to your side to carefully washing your hair for you. Curled against his chest after he braided your hair into a braid he twisted into a bun. You nipped at your lip when he helped you out and to dry off you slid your fingers along his asking, “You wouldn’t happen to have your ring still?”

Reaching up he wove his fingers into his hair in a tucked bun, with a hidden braid he drew out to unhook the ring from and passed it to you stirring your smile wider at the acorn and Hobbitish runes around the simple band marking your name and Mother’s clan markers. Carefully you slid it back into place on his ring finger widening his smile as you peered up at him and giggled softly through his crashing kiss he wrapped and lifted you in his arms carrying you to the sink where he helped you into another pair of pajamas and into the bedroom where he pulled on a new pair of boxer briefs and a pair of sweats over. Then grabbed all your dirty clothes to add to the clothes hamper and joined you on the bed, stealing another kiss from you before nipping his lip as you pulled up the first of the images drawing an audible gasp from him.

By the fourth chapter’s images your front door opened and Dis with a long stream of Durins behind her filled the house as she called out, “I know I promised myself I wouldn’t say anything until the morning, but, well, I lied. We’re here,” her eyes landed on you as she climbed onto the bed curling at your free side pulling you into a tight hug, “It’s long overdue. Officially, welcome to the family.” One by one they all claimed their own hugs and offered their dessert offerings between sharing their own Khuzdul sentiments and well wishes between your happy tears at the sudden family gathering.

 


	4. Chapter 4

By morning you had been fully packed once again at the urging of the Durins wishing for no more steps to be taken slowly, as with the trading of rings the settling and nesting stages were to begin. Fifteen years later than Thorin had wished you were both in your own home, one that seemed incredibly familiar to you and just a few minutes down the road from Dis'. As per tradition with the initial trading of your courting rings sketches had been made of your dream home, one you were now standing in as the boys and their Uncles carried all your belongings to their new homes. Nipping at your lip you watched the others leave and heading home after claiming warm hugs from you along the way.

In a turn of your head your eyes locked with Thorin after he’d slid his second foot out of his boot once the door was locked again. A smirk eased across his lips when he spotted you pointing at the original sketches framed on the wall, “You um, followed, everything through, still..”

He crossed the distance to you, easing his hands over your hips while your fingers smoothed over his flexing chest and arms from the unexpected move waking his muscles again after his long day at work and relaxing soak with you. In a purr he replied, “Yes I couldn’t break my word to you. I hoped, if I held true to our plans you’d come home again.” Your fingers grazed along his cheek as he leaned in to press his forehead to yours, “No doubt leading to a great deal of ribbings from my friends. Our family got it though. Knew it was the right thing to do.”

Nipping at your lip you asked, “There wouldn’t happen to be grey furs on the bed?”

He smirked purring back, “With black spots, just like you wanted.”

Smoothing your hand over his cheek again you pressed your lips to his firmly, and couldn’t help but smirk at his body melting around yours. On your toes pinned against his chest your arms circled his shoulders as your nose stroked against his while you whispered, “You have work tomorrow. You should sleep.” His lips met yours again while his hands moved to lift you, curling your legs around his middle for the walk to your new bedroom. Each room was more welcoming than the last, this one being the best so far for you at the thick furs and piles of pillows on the massive cloud of a bed you both sank into after weaving together. On your side you eased an arm around Thorin’s head with the other draped across his chest freeing your fingers to ease through his beard.

With a growing smile he found himself unable to sleep after spotting more and more of your belongings around him, mainly the picture of you and the group of half siblings you had practically raised through your time apart on the shelf beside Thorin’s family in the living room. The smallest of them making his smile grow the most at your features on him with hair and eyes closer to Thorin’s shade resembling what he always imagined a Son of yours to be. The addition of boxes filled with that boy’s belongings and small bed Fili and Kili had focused on setting up with Dwalin and Bilbo allowing them to try and learn more about the boy they hoped to add to their brood soon enough when his Parents would no doubt send him back to your care.

“Do you think Estel would enjoy it here?” His head tilted to plant a kiss on your forehead after his low rumbled question.

“As long as there’s room for fort building he will.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smile wider the longer he imagined their future building and imagining sprees. “There’s plenty of room for forts. If we need anything to prep for him let me know.”

Your chin planted on his shoulder and his head tilted to meet your gaze with a curious smile, “You really don’t mind?”

Thorin’s smile grew and his hand mover from your back to brush a string of curls from your face, “I absolutely love the idea of having the Children you helped raise in our home. No matter how many of your six siblings end up moving in with us I will love every moment of it.”

“Well the oldest girls are with their Gran, who lives near the twin boy’s Aunt. The next girl is with her Uncle. They all are out in Greenwood, except for Estel of course.”

“How old are they?”

“Girls, two months they’ll be fifteen, boys, are nearly eleven, Tippy is five and Estel is nearly three a few days after the twin girls.”

Thorin’s smile grew, “Are they happy you moved?”

His expression dimmed as yours did and he spotted the hint of fear in your eyes, “They don’t know yet.”

Wetting his lips he shifted to draw you closer to his side, “Just about the move, or-?”

After a sigh you replied, “Everything.”

Furrowing his brows as he wet his lips again he asked, “Where do they think you are?”

“Thankfully they’re in school, Estel got sent back to Dad’s, he’s pretending like he’s something close to a parent. So Estel’s with the team of Nannies out in Gondor.”

Softly he asked in what you assumed to be his patient comforting voice, “When were you going to tell them?”

“They get phone and internet privileges on their weekends at the boarding school. So possibly then, or I considered taking the train out to visit possibly.”

“Well, if you need any help with that-.”

“I know who to ask.” As a tear rolled down your cheek his fingers shifted to wipe it away, “I just know they’re going to be angry with me for not telling them.”

“They are still Children. If it helps I agree with it. Not forcing them to handle all of this. It was all handled in a matter of weeks.”

You nodded, “Two days after I found out I was on the table. It just, I couldn’t even settle my own mind on the news. No need driving them to break apart off in school when it should be gone now.”

He nodded, “I know **Kurkarukê**. I agree, plus, now you’ll have even better news to cushion it all with.”

You nodded, “I suppose I do.” Shifting higher on his side you claimed another kiss and nuzzled your head against his, “Get some sleep.” A soft grumble came from you and you traded positions, you on your side and him laying on his , ensuring not to add any pressure to your chest, snuggling as tightly as he could pressing his lips across your neck and shoulder until he drifted off to sleep behind you.

… Off in Gondor…

Flatly the Judge eyed the pair of glaring adults with their eyes locked on the floor head of them refusing to look at one another. Yet another in the endless string of divorces he’d seen in his century long career as a Judge, and the fourth case today. The once publicly flaunted woman on the arm of the most powerful businessman in Gondor, now glared anywhere but at the man who’d impregnated her and sauntered off to greener pastures soon after, tapped her nails on the wooden table before her. Each tick sounded as her mind raced as to just how much money she could manage to gain in this courtroom battle if the agreed upon terms were approved by the judge, with only the reluctant claiming of their Son for one of them.

Their expressions said it all and the Judge hoped to pass the small boy off to anyone but this careless couple in which neither had so much as glanced at him through his being carried in by a Nanny with an equally as irritated scowl at his near endless tears between tear filled babbles for his ‘Bunny’ leading to his being moved to another room off to the side along with his equally as irritated half Brothers and Sisters all having been summoned to be interviewed in this process. As soon as he was brought into the Judge’s chambers though he claimed when in his Father’s lawyer’s arms. Boromir carefully held the boy in his lap while the large silvery blue eyes on the boy locked onto Judge Stormcrow as he sniffled and waved at the smiling man who asked, “Aragorn, I know this is a bit scary.”

“Estel.” The Judge’s brow rose, “Mamma Bunny calls me Estel.”

The smile on the Judge’s face grew as he asked, “And who is Mamma Bunny?”

Boromir quickly answered, “His Eldest Half Sister.”

Lowering his eyes back to Estel the Judge asked, “Do you see your Sister often?”

Estel wiped his cheeks with the backs of his hands as he nodded, “We bought a new wind chime. It’s really pretty.” He wet his lips, “Can I go home now?”

The Judge smiled saying, “I have a few more questions, if you don’t mind.”

Estel reluctantly nodded, “Ok.”

“Between your Mom and Dad, where are you the happiest?”

Estel shook his head, “With Bunny. Nanny Brooke forgets nap time and Nanny Hill keeps giving me these sweaters, then I have to be stabbed.”

The Judge’s brows rose as he repeated, “Stabbed?” Then raised his eyes to Boromir, who wet his lips and added, “Brooke is Arathorn’s Nanny, she is quite new, and Hill is Gilrean’s. Ar-, Estel is allergic to cashmere, fabric that Gilrean prefers his sweaters to be made from.”

The Judge’s face fell in shock nearly paling, “She insists on it even with his allergy?”

Boromir, “Gilrean doesn’t typically stay around long after passing off her gifts.”

The Judge nodded thinking back to the similar behavior stated from the other Children, all stating that you were their main caretaker until being sent off to various relatives before the prestigious boarding school they all were enrolled at except for Estel. “If you could choose, between your Parents,” Estel grumbled as his face puffed up into a pout signaling another possible wave of tears, hating this question, “And living with Your Sister Mamma Bunny, who would you choose?”

Almost instantly he blurted out, “I want Bunny!” The Judge nodded watching as a tear rolled down his cheek and he slumped against Boromir’s chest mumbling, “Where’s Bunny? I want Bunny.”

Clamping his eyes shut as the now near teary eyed Judge locked eyes with Boromir, “I want her here first thing tomorrow.”

Boromir’s lips parted uncertain where you were after hearing you had moved out of your apartment from your former landlord and from your former boss that you had been let go weeks ago. “I’m not certain-.”

The Judge stood, “Get her here.” Then walked out of the room leaving Boromir to take the now sleeping Child back to the irritated Nanny who was now his only caretaker, much to the reluctance of his much older distant Cousin holding him tightly.

..

Wetting his lips Boromir sat in his apartment after leaving the courthouse for a short lunch as he called the only number he had for you hoping it would work. From under the covers a hand emerged from the large pile of furs to tap blindly for the phone you drew under the covers and answered the unexpected call. “Morning?”

Your eye peeked out from under the covers to see it was still night time causing the grumbling figure behind you to grip you tighter as the caller said, “Jaqi, it’s Boromir. Did I wake you?”

“Sort of.” Your head settled down again as Thorin’s lips pressed to your shoulder again in his sleep, “Arathorn tired already?”

“About that.” He wet his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “The divorce is nearly final.”

“Oh? Last time took nearly six months longer.”

“Yes. The thing is, the Judge is demanding you be in his chambers tomorrow.”

Your head rose again, “What happened?”

Boromir stood and started pacing, “Estel is incredibly unhappy, and all your Siblings are here. The Judge has heard all their answers about their Parents and you, obviously. He wants to speak with you in person. Can you make it.” Rolling onto your back you replied, “Send me the details of when and where, I’ll be there.”

Boromir grinned letting out a deep sigh, “Good. I will do that. See you in the morning.” Before you could say goodbye he’d hung up and you groaned softly waking Thorin, who groggily raised his head to blink awkwardly at you, “I have to go to Gondor.”

Inhaling deeply he propped up on his elbow asking, “Something wrong with Estel?”

“My Father’s Divorce is going through finally. They’ve reached the custody part and the Judge wants to see me first thing in the morning.”

Thorin nodded and shifted onto his back to claim his phone, he scanned through his schedule, “I have three appointments. I don’t think I can go.” You nodded then watched him tap his screen a few times and raised the phone to his ear, “Dwalin. No-, no-, no. Sort of.” A clear grunt was heard through the line before he continued, “Bilbo’s still off tomorrow, correct?” Another grunt sounded and your plans were made. A firm loving kiss was claimed before you curled against his chest to return back to sleep for a few more hours sleep until the family’s jet would be ready to fly you out to Gondor alongside Bilbo.

…

The White Kingdom bustled around you in its usual fervent pace on your path through the winding path to the courthouse. With his fingers locked in yours Bilbo took in the gorgeous city around you and wet his lips on your shared trotting path up the steps into the courthouse. Hall after hall you eyed the faces on the suit clad men passing you, each eyeing you hungrily as you ignored them, shifting your fingers along the sleeves of your cardigan covering your blouse and the tops of your tight black pants resting over your most comfortable pull on boots. Each step caused your high ponytail to sway side to side until you rounded the last corner and smiled widely at the little boy shouting “Bunny!”

Two year old Estel hopped down from his seat and raced over to you, crashing into your chest hugging you tightly. Struggling against your tears you held him tightly until Boromir rounded the corner to stand beside the Judge who was on his way to check on the boy’s current mood. Your bright smile and Estel’s growing giggles and happy swaying in front of you before he glanced up and smiled saying, “Bilbo!”

The Hobbit grinned and greeted him happily as he crouched down beside you shaking the boy’s hand he offered to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Estel.”

Estel looked at you again, happily asking, “We can go home now?”

You smiled at him, “Not quite.” Causing his smile to dim greatly, “The Judge asked me to come in and answer some questions first.”

In a deflated tone he replied lowly, “Oh.”

With a tap of your nose to his he couldn’t help but smile again, “I missed you, and I know this is all upsetting, but I promise it’s nearly over, alright?”

He nodded and your eyes rose to the Judge approaching you both saying, “Miss Pear.”

Sweetly you left a kiss on Estel’s nose and Bilbo inched closer pulling out a coloring book and a small pack of crayons from his bag saying, “My Son is about your age, he thought you might like this.” The boy smiled and joined Bilbo on one of the benches to color while you followed the Judge to his chambers as he mentally took in the vast difference and loving relationship you had showed him a brief glimpse of how the small boy should be greeted and spoken to always.

.

Across the desk the Judge asked, “You’re living in the Grey Havens? Quite a trip.”

You shook your head, “I recently moved to Erebor.”

His brows rose, “Oh? Why?”

You nodded, “I, um, got sick, and,” you wet your lips, “Back in Uni I sort of formed a family and when I graduated that, sort of broke apart. I got sick and lost my job so I moved back to try and piece, it all back together again.”

“You’re no longer employed then?”

“I am. I got a spot at an illustrating company my future Sister and Brother in law run.”

“You’re engaged?”

You nodded unable to grin madly as you wished at the frantic beating of your heart, “Couple days now.”

“Congratulations. And, your health, if I might ask what was wrong?”

You tried to wet your lips again, struggling to not pucker at the lack of any moisture to ease the discomfort your dry lips brought on, “I had a partial mastectomy.” His lips parted, “The Doctors said they got it all though. Just monitoring from here out.”

He nodded and cleared his throat, pausing to think of the proper wording, “To the details then. I must ask you, your Father, in your experience would he be a suitable caretaker for Estel?”

You tried and failed to wet your lips again, “Honestly I wouldn’t know how he is as a Father.” The Judge’s brow rose, “My Naneth died when I was little, my Gran took me after. I didn’t actually speak to or meet my Father until the week before I graduated from Uni.”

“Truly?”

You nodded, “That was, five Wives ago now. Um, he invited me to the wedding, needed someone to watch the twins while they went on their Honeymoon.”

The Judge nodded and took note of it asking blindly, “And how long were they in your care?”

Your eyes wandered upwards as you traced back the dates, “Seven months.” His eye shot up to yours wider, “Then they were sent to visit their Grandparents for a few nights, for portraits, then back again”

“How long, after their return, who would you say handled their upbringing the most?”

“Me.”

He nodded and asked about the next two sets of Children before asking, “And with Mrs Gilrean, about how long would you say Estel was out of your care?”

“Well, he had to stay in the hospital for seven days, after that, forty seven days, including this past month.” Drawing the Judge’s eyes back to yours a bit wider.

..

On a break from the questioning you walked to the Council room containing your younger twin Sisters, that had overheard Bilbo mentioning your new job and fiancé after spotting your new fuller figure in passing. The older of the two turned away from you while saying, “I’m surprised you could make it out here for this.”

You couldn’t help but smirk as Bilbo froze in the doorway stunned at what the girl had said. “Why wouldn’t I make it?”

She shrugged as her Sister added through their arms crossing, the pair of them seeming like smaller blonde haired silvery blue eyed versions of you, “Might have something to do with your new fiancé and boob job.”

Her twin said, “Real great, after all these years of us being able to love our own bodies. Great role model.” She turned to claim one of the seats.

The younger asked, “Why’d you do it? They weren’t big enough for you?”

Without a pause through their eyes rolling, “I had to have a partial mastectomy.”

They both froze and turned to you, “Like in breast cancer? You have cancer?!”

“Not anymore.”

Their eyes filled with tears wile they stood and crossed to you, “Why didn’t you tell us? We should have been there!”

Your hands met their shoulders gently, “Two days after the results of the scans came back I was on the table. There wasn’t time, for anything really, I just wanted it over. Besides, you had school.”

The older one asked you, “Who took care of you?”

“I went to an after care center then I was able to go back to the apartment again. I take care of you, not the other way around.”

Their eyes sank to your chest and the younger asked, “It’s gone?” You nodded and her Sister asked, “Did it hurt?”

You nodded, “Yes. To both. But I’m nearly back to normal. Just have to wait a bit for heavy strains yet.” You glanced down at your chest, “I know they’re bigger, but there’s still a bit of swelling, the Doctors insisted on making them the same size, or as close as they could manage.”

“So they went bigger?”

You nodded, “They didn’t have my cup size.”

They both couldn’t help but smirk as all your jokes on fake boobs played in their minds again before they dimmed and the older of the two asked, “What about babies? Can you still have them?”

“I’m going to try. If I can’t Bilbo’s Sister has offered to be a surrogate for us.”

Their eyes switched to Bilbo for a moment then back to you, “Your fiancé, is that just for the babies?”

You shook your head, “No. I moved and my second day I ran into Thorin.” Their eyes lit up stirring Bilbo’s smile larger at their knowing of them already, “We’re giving us another chance.”

Nipping at their lips the younger asked, “And he’s alright with Estel staying with you when Dad gets tired of him?”

You nodded, smiling wider you added in a whisper, “The Durins don’t know I know but they’re buying him the Triceratops bed he wanted and decorating his new room.”

The older one, “You’ve already moved in together?”

You weakly chuckled, “It seems a bit fast, but yes. Engaged, living together and planning for kids. All in under a week. But it's been fifteen years, we've missed so much time already.”

Both of their lips pursed before they asked, “Where did you move?”

Smiling wider you replied, “Erebor.” Making their smiles dim as they tried to figure the distance between their school and you, “Meaning now all that’s between us is an hour long train ride. But, that does not give you the right to just hop on the train when you wish. You stick in school and we’ll plan visits around that.” Their smiles grew as they hugged you tightly then drew a giggle from you at their snuck pokes at your chest.

The opening of the door broke you apart and Boromir entered saying, “The Judge wants us in his chambers.” You nodded and followed after him, leaving a kiss on their foreheads before allowing them to begin interrogating Bilbo for all the details they had missed about your move while Estel sat at the table resuming his coloring in the page from the bench in the hall.

.

Across from the Judge you claimed your seat between the parents ignoring one another while Judge Stormcrow sighed stating, “I’ve asked you three in here to ask you another important final question.” You three nodded and he glanced between Arathorn and Gilrean asking, “Were I to award custody to either of you, would Estel be sent back to his Sister’s care?”

Arathorn, “Clearly this can’t be the most important question. She has watched him for years now, same as the other of my kids and has been sent more than enough money to do so. I’ve too much to handle at work with our new firm opening to be bothering with hiring a new string of Nannies.”

Gilrean nodded, “Besides Jessie doesn’t mind, she’s left quite an imprint on Little Argon, none of the Nannies I’ve had can match her.” She nodded as the Judge was near shouting at the woman not even knowing either of your names, especially her Son’s.

Judge Stormcrow drew in a steady breath, “I have my answer then.” He nodded and watched Gilrean draw out her notes on what figures she would demand for child care and living situations if she had in fact won custody. “In my rights to oversee this dissolution of marriage I also bear the right to assign the custody of Aragorn,” his eyes landing on Gilrean pointedly, then shifting back to Arathorn and his near glossy disinterested gaze, “In his best interest I am stripping you both of your parental rights and granting full custody to Miss Pear.”

The both of them stared at the Judge in shock for a moment before nodding and shifting to rise onto their feet, both reaching out to shake his hand, a gesture he dazedly met before he watched them step out promising to send you the boy’s belongings, leaving the door open as they made straight for their cars bickering along the way about who’s fault this was. Lowering his gaze to you he blinked and asked, “Do you agree to full custody?”

You nodded, “How, um, how would this go from here? I just take him back with me?”

The Judge nodded, “Yes. I would send out the adoption papers to your Lawyer and you would sign them and have them send them back to be filed properly.”

Softly you mumbled, “Lawyer…” Behind you a throat cleared and you turned spotting Bilbo as he offered a business card to the Judge, “Couldn’t help overhearing.” He flashed the curious judge a smile before he read the card, turning his head Bilbo’s hand met your arm gently, “Thranduil Greenleaf, our Family Lawyer, handled our surrogacy contract and paperwork.”

The Judge looked up at Bilbo asking, “Who might you be?”

You looked at the Judge as Bilbo turned offering his hand, “Bilbo Baggins. Um, future Cousin In Law.”

The Judge looked at you catching your smile, “We went to Uni together, he’s my fiancé’s Cousin’s Husband.”

The Judge nodded then shifted his eyes to the doorway smiling at Estel when he peered inside, “My lad, Estel.” His smile grew as the boy walked over to you and climbed up on your lap, peering across at the Judge, “You are going home with your Sister.”

Estel smiled and turned to give you a tight hug before looking back to ask, “For good?”

The Judge nodded replying with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes as you curled around him lovingly, “For good.”

…

With a huge smile you led your Siblings back to the Airport where they all flew off to Greenwood to be driven back to their boarding school while Estel happily gripped Bilbo’s vest while propped up on his hip on the trip to the Durin’s jet. One long flight later the groggy Child nuzzled his head under your chin as Bilbo claimed your bags for the walk to the waiting car. By the time you’d arrived back at your new home the long line of cars stirred the now woken boy’s smile as he tried to count all of them guessing how many were here to meet him.

Through the front door Thorin trotted out to the stopping car with a wide smile, eager to welcome home your young soon to be adopted Son. The door opened and Thorin’s eyes met Estel’s in his eager gasp before blurting out happily, “Thorin!”

Thorin’s smile grew as he reached out to grab the small body reaching out to him and curled him in the crook of one arm then helped you out with the other as Estel inspected his hair and beard through Thorin’s tearful loving gaze at you as he softly said, “Welcome Home.” The distance between you closed for his lips to meet yours for a brief kiss. When he drew back you wiped his cheek as he chuckled weakly and smiled at Bilbo through the driver opening the trunk for a few of the Durins to quickly take them inside and return again. Turning his head again Thorin smiled at Estel asking, “Why don’t we get you inside and introduce you to our new family, hmm?”

Estel nodded and leaned in curling his arms around Thorin’s neck earning another tear to stream happily down his cheek on the path to the door while he kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arm around your back a bit tighter cherishing his first few moments in his new role as a Father.


	5. Chapter 5

All around Estel the Durins gathered, including Bilbo and Dwalin’s Children, Frodo and Frigga who giddily bounced in Dwalin’s arms after hugging their shortly absent Father Bilbo before Frodo’s eyes locked on Estel’s to say eagerly, “Your room is incredible! It’s a lot like mine, we helped pick some toys to add to it, and when Aunt Jaqi says you can we can have sleepovers!”

Estel glanced up at you softly asking, “Sleepovers?”

You smiled at him, “That’s when you would go over to their house to sleep there for a night or they would come spend a night here so you can play longer.” He couldn’t help but smile as you said, “A few days or so and we should be able to plan one.” Making the pair of them smile brighter.

With a grin Thorin suggested, “Why don’t we take a look at your room?”

Estel grinned at you while he and Dwalin carried the Pebbles towards the hallway on the opposite wall to the end to the room across from yours, just easing the door open drew an excited squeak from Estel. Softly he asked, “Is that a dinosaur bed?!” His head turned to Thorin and you as you nodded, he was lowered to the ground and walked in stating to himself, “I have a dinosaur bed!”

He grinned and rushed in to the bed after Thorin said, “It’s a strong bed, you can go hop on it.” Eagerly he scrambled onto it and smiled as he sat on it then hugged the triceratops plushie matching the thick wooden bed frame for a few moments as he looked over the room and all the toys and decorations everyone had added to the room before he rushed over and hugged Thorin’s and your lower legs, “Thank you!”

When he looked up at you both you crouched down saying, “Why don’t we look at what everyone’s brought you, hmm?” He nodded and smiled at Frodo and Frigga along with the other young Durins joining you on inspecting each toy and present with them calling out their additions or toys they had similar to them he could bring his to play with theirs on play dates and sleepovers widening his smile at his new large family. 

With each item inspected and his dress vest and shoes removed he joined everyone on the path to get some of the meal that had finished cooking. Happily he claimed his seat at the added Children’s table in the back yard not far from you and Thorin who did some more catching up and shared on plans to add you to the family babysitting and sleepover chart to ease Estel into getting used to spending time in other people’s homes without assuming you would never come back for him again.

After the food the cake was brought out fueling a sugar frenzy in the Children all chasing each other in the large yard you realized was surrounded by Balin’s and Bifur’s as they opened the gates connecting them freeing the supply of toys and playgrounds they could climb on while the elder teens took shifts on watching each group with some of the elder Durins. All of them loved watching the new addition to their family so easily taking to them in return through their hopes for your near future when the paperwork was finalized and the ceremonies all on the way to the long awaited union. A topic which arose once again as Dwalin locked his eyes with yours stating, “Got a call from Thranduil.”

You nodded and asked, “The Family Lawyer, right?”

To which he nodded, “Yes. He um, he got the papers.”

Thorin smirked at your side easing his arms around you in your lean against his chest and said, “Though he did have a suggestion.”

You tilted your head back meeting his eyes, “To help the adoption along quicker he suggested our eloping.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh really now, how would that make it easier?”

Dwalin replied, “Thranduil said if you did elope this week then Thorin’s name could be placed on the new birth certificate and papers instead of having it listed as a John Doe.” He wet his lips, “Plus, then you wouldn’t have to reopen it to have a separate adoption later on.”

You smirked through a playful glare at him asking, “And?”

He started to blush and reached for his drink as Bilbo glanced at him to say, “You didn’t!”

You looked between them only to ask, “Didn’t what?” You peered up at Thorin, “Thorin?”

Thorin wet his lips answering, “Dis might have been listening in on our conference call earlier and got Gramps to file for the license.”

You shook your head with a disbelieving giggle then pointed at Dwalin, “You owe me that black cherry mouse cake then for the dinner after. I know you’re planning a dinner too.” Making them smirk as he agreed through Thorin’s tilting your head back to claim a kiss that ended with Estel sleepily crawling onto your lap curling up for a nap as the others did the same to their Parents signaling a final clean up and wave of sleeping Pebbles being taken home again.

Your smile grew as you carried him into his bathroom and you sat him on the counter helping him brush his teeth then helped him into the pajamas Thorin had picked out and traded for his dress clothes he tossed in the hamper while you helped Estel into a fresh sleeping pull on diaper you covered with his pajamas. Sweetly he wished you both good night after you both had curled up beside his bed reading him a story he’d picked from his new supply he’d been gifted. Tucked in he rolled over snuggling with his new plushie as you turned on his glowing crystal night light and left the door cracked and walked to your room once Thorin ensured all the lights were shut off and joined you in a quick shower.

Dried off with teeth brushed you pulled into a pair of shorts and a tank top while Thorin kept to his briefs and followed you to bed where you settled into your usual woven snuggling position as Thorin softly asked, “You’re comfortable?”

You nodded brushing one of his loose braid strip behind his ear bringing back his smile as he closed the distance claiming a gentle kiss through which you shifted closer to him intertwining your legs with his to deepen the kiss. A hushed request of permission and he ducked under the blanket after a purr against your ear, “Nice and quiet  **Kurkarukê.”**

A nip at your lip later you covered your face with a pillow to muffle your giggles and hushed moans until Thorin rose up to claim a fiery kiss allowing your hand to sink to stroke him. Uncertain to take it farther even the simple oral on both parts ended contently as you helped each other find your clothes and redress before you snuggled around Thorin when he snuggled as carefully as he could across your stomach, using your shoulder as his pillow after another trading of loving kisses and sleepy sentiments as you drifted off.

.

But sleep was short lived as a set of fingers tapped your hand hanging off the bed causing your eyes to open and fall on Estel and his sheepish expression. Wetting your lips you tapped Thorin’s shoulder stirring him as you asked, “Bad dream?”

Thorin blinked his eyes open with a sleepy smile at Estel who timidly replied, “I used my potty.”

You smiled saying, “Good job.”

He released his lip after a nip at it to say, “But I missed.”

Without missing a beat Thorin shrugged saying, “We all miss. It happens.”

You nodded as Estel’s posture straightened a bit at the news while you added, “You should have seen Frerin in University, couldn’t make it in the bowl for three hours after he’d wake up. Plus once, Dis ended up sliding square off the seat, oh you should have heard her screaming.” Making him giggle as you both sat up and you said, “Let’s get this cleaned up and you back to bed.”

Thorin stood and went to fetch a set of cleaning cloths while you took the small plastic toilet you dumped the little bit that had made it inside in the toilet and rinsed it out in the tub as Thorin wiped up the puddle and rinsed the cloths. With the toilet flushed and the potty dried and put back in place you both led Estel back to bed for another story then you were curled back in Thorin’s arms for the walk back to your bed. A kiss was stolen and you snuggled up again as Thorin rumbled another loving good night after yours.

..

An early alarm pulled you from bed to your feet and towards the kitchen to put together a breakfast in your new kitchen while Thorin showered again, primped and dressed for work, joining you with a smile. Firmly his lips met your cheek in his aid in adding the dishes to the table for you to add the food to before he went to help Estel to the table and claimed his seat at your side smiling through breakfast assisting Estel from dumping his sliced fruit across his chest in his early morning eagerness for food. Finishing the last of his coffee he looked at Estel as he asked after looking between you both, “Billa and Bippo said you’re getting married tomorrow.” Your eyes shifted to Estel wondering how you of all people had not been informed of the date especially. His tone dropped sheepishly, “Do I not get to go?”

Thorin smiled at him and shifted in his chair to face him fully in a lean forward, “I had been meaning to speak with you about that. As Jaqi’s family I wanted to first, ask your permission to marry your Sister. And secondly, if you would do us the honor of being the ring bearer along with Frodo?”

Estel’s lips parted and he gave a quick nod to both before asking, “Do I have to wear a suit?”

Thorin chuckled, “Only if you want to. It’ll be small, just us, Bilbo, Dwalin, Frigga and Frodo up at the courthouse. Mostly paperwork but there will be pictures and in a couple days we’ll have another big dinner to celebrate, cake and all.”

Estel nodded then looked at his button down shirt and outer jacket asking, “Are you a business like Arathorn?”

Thorin shook his head, “No. I’m a Therapist like Uncle Dwalin. We help people, when they’re tired or scared or were hurt we listen to them and help them.”

Estel, “Like a Doctor?”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Well I’m another kind of Doctor. I don’t give shots or fix broken bones or give xrays, some times what someone needs is a person to share their problems with to help them through it.”

Estel, “Like when I started reading. Mama Bunny kept listening and helping me learn.”

Thorin’s smile deepened, “Something like that.”

Estel, “Will you come home today?”

Thorin held his smile replying, “My work rarely keeps me past dark.” Making Estel’s hopeful eyes flinch fully open again shining brightly, “I am not going to be like Arathorn. I am going to love and protect you and your Mama Bunny for the rest of our lives. It will be a change for you to get used to, but if you need me, I will be here for you, the both of you.”

Estel glanced at you asking, “Is that why Mama Bunny has a bird on her chest like the one on your back?”

You wet your lips scooting closer to him, “When Arathorn and Gilrean had you for that month I got sick and I needed to stay in a hospital.” His lips parted and you added, “I’ll tell you more about it when you’re older, but for now, I had to get some stitches and they left some scars I got covered with a Raven and some flowers that blend into my other flowers on my side.”

Estel nodded, “It’s pretty.”

You smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Thank you.”

Estel, “So, can we color first?”

You steadily replied, “Actually, I have to make a quick stop at work.” Estel’s mood sank, “You’re coming too, half hour at the most. Vili promised he’d show you around, especially the day care center there, you’ll be coming to work with me when we don’t have a play date set up for my shifts.”

Thorin, “Some of your new Cousins are there as well with their Parents.”

Estel, “Lunch?”

Your smile spread easing his nerves, “We will eat lunch together there, and I’ll drop by as often as I can, even sneak you into my office if possible.”

Thorin, “That’s how Dis plans on having her girls.”

“See, it’ll work out just like at my old job, only better this time, you’ll have family around to keep you company.” Making his smile grow as he hopped down rushing to his room to pick out his clothes and toys he would take for the short stop.

When Thorin stood to leave he kissed you both accepting your hugs and promised Estel he would see him at dinner before leaving just as Dis arrived and helped you put Estel in her car for the short drive to your new work place. “Mamma Bunny said you slid of the toilet in Uni.”

Dis paused then smiled at you with a soft chuckle after you stated, “We’re potty training.”

Estel, “Thorin says everyone misses. Even Frerin.”

Dis chuckled again, “That is true.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The large abstract building with mostly glass walls on the upper floors spread around you after you parked in the staff parking you spotted your name already on a spot of your own at Estel’s eager pointing that out making you and Dis giggle. Up on Vili’s hip Estel peered around wide eyed taking in the open yet homey spaces along your way.

“That’s our usual meeting room for just us.” Dis named each of the people sketching away in their offices with setups aimed out towards the window facing away from you to keep from distractions. The last one was uninhabited with a desk, computer complete with sketch pad attachment, a comfy looking deep couch with a set of giant beanbag chairs with a small set up in the corner for Estel’s things complete with table and little arm chair. An eager grin spread on his face especially at his space here while Dis said, “Most of the day you can stay up here, we usually have the day care workers come to round the little ones up into that room at the end of the floor for our meetings.

Vili grinned bouncing Estel a bit higher on his hip saying, “I’ll show you around.” Estel nodded and gave you a wave you returned while Dis grinned at you saying, “So, it’s still empty, but, mine is right through that door and we’ve got the full spread of equipment and there’s a standing desk for your drafts pad like you used to use in school. Should be in tomorrow so we can set it up for you.”

“Dis, it’s lovely,” You let out a weak giggle glancing around the sunlit spacious office, “Mine in the last place was cramped, I shared it with two others and we barely had a working lap between us.” You shook your head, “This is, more than I imagined.”

She grinned stealing a tight hug from you that you gladly returned, “We put so much into building this place. I always hoped you’d come home and share it with us.” She sniffled pulling back revealing the tears filling her eyes, “I can’t wait to meet your siblings.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “The twins at least are somewhat eager to have the legal wedding over for the adoption, that they understood, in fact urged me to not wait too long. But they still insist on having the full ceremony so they can be part of the ceremony.”

Dis chuckled saying, “Well I know Amad at least is thrilled between your six siblings and us two we’ll have the usual four females and four males to guard for you both. And Frerin and I can handle the bout of axes for your honor.”

You giggled again, “That, can all be planned out later.”

She chuckled easing her arm around your middle, “Exactly, for now, up a floor so we can meet with Bard.” Her grin grew on the way to the elevator seeing a few of your new coworkers eyeing you curiously, “So, fifteen, eleven, five and nearly three, you’ve really been busy haven’t you? Not much break between all those Pebbles, and all alone.”

You shrugged again, “There were butlers and maids at my father’s insistence.”

“Still.” She sighed, “I just can’t wait to meet them. I saw the picture, they all look just like how we pictured your Pebbles to look.”

“Thorin said the same thing.” You sighed again, “My only main problem is keeping the girls from flirting with Frerin.”

Dis couldn’t help but snort trying to hold back her laugh behind her layered hands she lowered to reply, “I promise you he will not encourage them.”

You nodded, “Still won’t keep them from flirting. Notorious at it, I swear.” Making Dis chuckle again, “So much more proud than I was at their age, or even double their age. Thorin can still turn me bright red.” You giggled brushing your hair back over your shoulder when the doors opened again.

Down the hall you felt more eyes on you in the path to the office filled with your printed out sketches and a tall brunette in the middle. Something about him rang familiar and when he turned around you knew why. Those same bright blue eyes you had witnessed from the hospital out in Grey Havens you had seen in passing during the day of your mastectomy outside your propped open door. Through the glass door you entered after Dis and watched his smile grow looking you up and down, not in a hungry way but in a checking way as if to see if you were whole again after the last time he’d seen you.

“Miss Pear. You’re looking well. I’m Bard, Bowman.”

You let out a weak chuckle then said, “You’re looking better yourself. You seemed so glum in Grey Havens.”

Bard chuckled wryly then glanced at Dis when you retracted your hand, “I recognized Miss Pear in your photo. I went to visit a friend of my Wife’s in the hospital she was checked into. We didn’t get a chance to speak.” His eyes fell on you asking, “You are well?”

You nodded, “Cancer free so far. First big check up is in four months though, so, ya.”

Dis, “That’s why you wanted to hire her?”

Bard nodded meeting her gaze with a kind smile, “She was in bed and she had this gorgeous crane sketch above it and she was sketching a portrait of a little girl from down the hall. I just knew you would understand. These are all incredible.”

You chuckled weakly, “Well you did give me quite the book to work with.”

Nodding eagerly he led you to take the seat by his so he could share his thoughts for the proper orders and requested title image melding a few of your sketches you drafted up for him. All in all just under an hour you had satisfied his demands and found yourself heading out again to the shock of your coworkers who were so used to seeing him storming out dissatisfied by all they offered.

…

Stretched out across your bed you nuzzled your head farther into your fur comforter. A warm pair of lips trailed along your now uncovered cheek while your hair was eased over your shoulder. Slowly they crept down your neck at your first peek up at Thorin and his deep chuckle fell against your skin at your helping him out of his shirts while he surprised you by pulling back and hopping onto his feet to rush into his closet rummaging around until he came back with a condom packet already torn open.

On his knees between your legs he chuckled through your giggle at his dropping your shorts and panties he’d eased off in a single stroke. They fell to the foot of the bed after his toss and within moments of the heated kiss you had pulled him into your legs were wrapped around his hips as he thrust inside you. Moaning as softly as you both could, maintaining your lip locks to aid in that until the sounding of the oven timer sounded, snapping his attention to holding off his climax until you had one your self. A sputtering thrust of his hips drew his head to bury into the side of your neck through his groan and mumbling of, “Oh fuck.”

Pulling his head back with a gentle fistful of his hair you giggled softly stealing a kiss from him he melted into before he realized something, in a warm pant he lowly stated, feeling himself pulsing inside you when he felt himself drained completely adding to the warm wet around his weakening arousal, “I never finish first…”

A weak giggle came from you as you shifted to ease him out of you gingerly breaking his frozen stance somehow hoping it would make this situation better, you kissed his lips again sweetly nearly lulling his nerves, “I better get that.”

Eagerly he followed after you once he had secured his boxer briefs and jeans, “Jaqi-..”

Turning around you cupped his cheek to say playfully, “I made pot roast,” ending with a peck on the tip of his nose.

He followed after you into the dining room to seeing the table already set with a couple side dishes in warmers on protective coasters on the way into the kitchen. From the oven he saw the pot roast and moved in with pot holders in hand to pull it out and let it cool on the oven burner next to the pie you had made earlier.

An easy arm around your middle had you set up on the counter where he settled between your legs holding you in place. “ **Karuke** , this is,”

A grin spread across his face at your creeping smile while your fingers rose to brush his braided strip of hair behind his ear your finger eased around the rim of it, “We’re getting married tomorrow. I didn’t think take out was good enough. Plus, I doubt we’ll be able to cook at all with your clan insisting on the traditional pot luck post marital fortnight.”

“It is incredible, but you didn’t have to make just my favorites.”

Your hands settled on his chest through a steady breath, “I love pot roast. As does Estel. It’s as much his day as ours.”

In a dip into his mouth his lower lip was wet in his eyeing our lips still feeling the warmth in your body still silently screaming for his touch, “It will be his day, and with his first sleepover with Frodo we can get started on that honeymoon of ours. On which I swear I will ensure your pleasure first before accepting mine.”

“We will have to make the most of our twelve hour bliss then until you have to get back to work and Dis sends me the next idea for a troublesome project of hers. We’ve had years, I understand the physical urgency.”

Slowly his hands smoothed over your bare thighs wit a rumbling exhale as your hands smoothed over his bare chest stirring him to lean in and steal another lingering kiss then purr, “And out of all that time I have never once finished before you have since our first time. After Estel is asleep again I will make it up to you.”

You giggled softly as his lips trailed down the side of your neck, “Ooh, willing to tempt it again? I think it’s sweet, starting over again, very fitting. Though I don’t know why you had to stash the box in the closet.”

He chuckled turning his head to kiss you on the lips firmly, “I bought it the other day. I just have it hidden there so Estel wouldn’t find it. Thought he might be like the boys and love digging through things for treasures.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes.

“I’m going to go get him.” Firmly his hands eased over your hips lowering you to the ground in your next stolen kiss stirring a muffled hum from him, “And the only thing he would take from your closet is your shirts and ties, if he can reach them he likes making capes out of them.”

Thorin laughed grabbing the pot roast he then carried into the dining room to set on the final coaster with a widening grin at the full meal you had set up now being the first homemade meal in your lives together. Gently you stroked Estel’s back smiling as he yawned and stretched then slid off his bed following you towards the wafting scent of the dinner stirring a wide grin onto his face. Chuckling lowly Thorin helped him up into his chair while you served out each of the selections while Estel nipped at his lip eager for his favorites stirring Thorin’s smile deeper.

As you moved on to his plate he had finished screwing the lid on Estel’s cup into place after filling it with the same juice he poured for you both then took the seat across from you. Under the table his foot inched closer to yours to keep some contact with you through eating as you both shared the full plan for the following day once again before Estel burst into his own plans for the real ceremony and what he wanted to play in his first sleepover. “Will I need to take my bed?”

You smirked holding back your giggle as Thorin answered, “They have a spare, usually Uncles Dwalin and Bilbo tend to watch our little ones often.” Estel gave a timid nod peering at his plate making him add with a gentle stroke to his back, “Now that you’re here we’ll be having tons of sleepovers ourselves. I ordered a couple spare beds for the room joined to yours through the bath for your new cousins.” Stirring the boy’s grin back making you both chuckle.

…

Behind the door of your bathroom you drew out a jar of healing cream over the sound of Thorin still in the shower you had just left. The heated scent instantly stirring a memory of the last time you had used it and the pain involved with it. Wetting your lips anxiously you turned your head when the shower fell silent to Thorin’s curiosity at what you were looking at. “Everything alright my Love?”

You turned nodding your head as he exited wrapping the towel he just dried his face off with around his waist, “I um, have to use this.”

He nodded wringing out his hair on his way to you, “Does it help?”

Nodding timidly you replied, “Though, could you help me?”

“Of course.” Moving closer he asked, taking the jar in hand, “Do you not like it on your hands?”

“It,” you wet your lips, “I’m supposed to cover my breasts fully, it hurts a bit and it’s difficult for me to keep going,” his brow inched up, “As bad as it sounds, I know I used to be able to wrestle with you guys-,”

His hand cupped your cheek and he moved in to kiss your lips sweetly, “This is different. I know you can handle pain. You took a tattoo to the ribs without a flinch. Just tell me if I press too hard.”

“You’re sort of supposed to massage it in.” Making him chuckle weakly after your awkward breathy giggle, in a glance down he unscrewed the lid and set it down as you sat on the counter gripping the edge lightly once you lowered your towel to your waist. The lingering yellow tinge from your deep bruises around your scars were fully visible in his fingers coating with the cream. Gingerly he settled his free hand around your side and smoothed the other to cup and coat your tattooed breast, focusing on his movements between glances at your face and nips at your lip.

“I’m ok.” He nodded and smoothed a bit more on his fingers to coat it again, already feeling the swelling shrink down a bit more as the bruises lightened even more. For a few moments at least you were once again lopsided until he began to work his hand over the other, continuing his peeks up at your reactions. Noting the settling of this breast as well to a nearly identical twin almost an inch smaller all around now making your post surgical bra too large leaving you to the quoted cup size sets you had packed right after purchasing once your consultation was through. In a glance down you giggled again, “Definitely not cartoonish now.”

In a purr he replied, “They weren’t cartoonish before, my Love.” Looking your chest over he smoothed his thumb along the scar under your untattooed breast asking, “You are waiting on the tattoo for this?”

You nodded, “Dain is coming up with a few ideas, just in case, I have to do it all again.”

Wetting his lips he moved to wash his hands after claiming another gentle kiss, “Did you want me to fetch your clothes?”

“I, well I can’t wear this bra any more.” He nodded with a quizzical glance at the oddly large looking supportive garment, “I have a few pairs in one of my boxes, they have to be washed though.”

“Which one?” Still in his towel he went to grab those bras he added to the rest of the clothes in his hamper to the washer then returned chuckling seeing you fully dried on your toes inspecting his button down shirts, “Planning on making a cape?”

You shook your head, “Just looking.”

Chuckling lowly he reached up to pull out a formerly unnoticed shirt you used to love stealing to sleep in years ago he took off the hanger and eased around your back making you smirk easing your arms through the sleeves he rolled up for you. Around your middle his arms settled and he asked in a low purr, “Did you want to finish off with the sequel and snuggle up for the night?” He kissed your cheek, “Then I can catch the dryer and steal a few more kisses while you doze off in my arms.”

…

A hasty hand on your shoulder woke you from your dreams brought Dis into your view making your brows furrow, “Dis?”

Widely her grin spread and she gently eased you closer to the end of the bed free of Thorin’s grip while you spotted Fili and Kili hurrying to Estel’s room in deep Maroon suits with black shirts and maroon ties holding a small suit bag between them. “Come on.”

Behind you Thorin was tugged out of bed through his confused growls. Only to be ushered out of the room by Vili, Frerin and Dwalin, all in similar suits to the boys while you spotted Dis’ bright red sleeveless layered dress. Held up by a collar around her neck secured by a black ribbon bow dangling over the cutout over her back fully exposed by her hair pinned up in a sleek hairstyle. “What are you doing?”

She chuckled helping you to your feet motioning towards the garment bag on the foot of the bed, “I am helping you dress.”

You couldn’t help but smirk as she helped you to the bathroom so you could brush your teeth and add a simple layer of makeup. Then let her help you braid the sides of your hair up making a poof of curls hang over the top of your head. Soon eased back into a rolled bun the braids overlapped helping to hold your unruly curls in place, save for a few loose stubborn strands matching your side swept bangs across your face left down for the traditional bead to be added to.

With a steady inhale you eased out of Thorin’s coat freeing Dis a glimpse of your less bruised chest while she watched you add the pink lace panties she offered you. Soon covered by a pair of stockings coated in rhinestones over the black portion ending a few inches above your knee with a strip heading to your waist over the sheer upper thigh portion mimicking garter belts. Simple tall black heels were added next before you lowered to help her ease the pink shimmering backless gown over your head. The simple mermaid cut hugged you perfectly now that your breasts had settled from their formerly swollen state and the fully covered chest reaching back to a strip over the back of your shoulders eased your possible discomfort at having a single part of your surgery showing at all.

.

Into separate cars you were settled, with a blindfold on Thorin and a carefully held hand from Dis until you were out of sight from Thorin’s ride. “Seriously? We were just supposed to be having a simple-,”

Dis’ laughter cut you off making you lean back against your seat then turn your head at Estel’s pointing at the window saying, “Tippy!” Your lips parted as you caught your younger sisters all grouping in the window with wide grins waving at you in the van beside Dis’ car.

“Dis, why are my sisters in the van next to us?”

She chuckled saying, “Bilbo made a call when Amad decided we were going to plan today. It’s not the full ceremony but it’s plenty cozy enough. Not the full clan, just the closest in a special day for you both.”

It wasn’t long until you saw just where you were headed. A small wedding chapel, themed, as they all are. Though this one, under the ocean. Grinning to yourself you joined Dis in stepping out of the car once you had parked in the bride’s covered entrance. Outside you helped Estel free chuckling as he fixed his red suit matching your twin brother’s while your twin sisters rushed over grinning at your dress after their tight group hug. Your tighter chest far more pleasing to them as it was nearer to how they remembered you before, a comment shared when you gave Tippy a tight hug of her own after admiring her red layered dress. The twins happily twisted with blonde curls resting free over their shoulders in a strapless dress with buttons down their fully covered chest with a red sash tied around their waist and tall shimmering silver heels nearly making them your height.

In an eager trot once you had hugged your twin brothers, who grinned wider at your ruffling their slicked back brown curls free in your path towards the door, Bilbo locked the van with camera in hand to trot along while Frodo and Frigga in similar red outfits joined Estel’s sides for the walk in. Instantly in the dimming main hall you caught sight of the first set of glowing rocks in the cobbled floor. Trickling water echoed in the hall while glowing columns of bubbles hung from the ceiling, growing in size the closer to the ceiling they got. The ground slowly shifting to a step stone path across the lazy stream filled with multi colored glowing fish passing under the chapel while glowing sets of coral came into view around the sets of aquariums splitting the stone walls making you gasp at the first of the glowing fish coming into view.

The closer you got the darker it grew with scattered columns of jellyfish between until you reached the final room opening to a large wall of beluga whales making you squeak and your siblings gasp at the pod of excited whales while you all approached. In your awed stare up at the tank you missed Thorin in his frozen stance being filmed on his staggered path over to you by both Dwalin and Frerin. At your side you finally noticed him and turned with a bright blush you were thankful for the dim lights also hiding the matching shade on his cheeks as the trickling water and whale squeaks helped distract from your pounding hearts.

Loving smiles spread on everyone’s faces when the officiator came out of nowhere asking you to join hands. Back again you stood, both with trembling unspeakably clammy hands now joined as if you’d never so much as spoken to one another. Eyes remained locked through humming of a sacred clan bound tune the passing of the traditional brush and ink was used to mark their family runes across your back one at a time forming a raven, marking their blessings for your union and to mark you as part of their clan even before a word was uttered between you both.

Basic vows were adoringly stammered out and your lips parted at the solid mithril band with a strip of square rubies down the center you were handed to ease onto Thorin’s finger under his courting band. The size and splendor unspoken of only to be followed by a squeak at the deep pink topaz ovals all around a mithril band with diamonds circling each of them. The engagement ring you were gifted was a terrifying fortune to wear and now this addition all but made your knees buckle.

Luckily a kiss was asked for just in time for Thorin’s hand to plant on your back while the other tilted your head back for the fiery kiss making you giggle against his lips when the room cheered and your hands settled around his cheek and shoulder in return. Lastly a set of beads were traded after a few shaken hands and embarrassed giggles from you both to properly weave braids into place ending with another brief stolen kiss from him.

A turn of the group later you were all in front of the tanks for a series of photos the belugas flipped and grouped up for behind you making you all laugh and grin widely in each photo. Under a tunnel you followed the knowing whales to another area, pre-stocked with food and the cake you had asked for decorated in tables coated with more glowing decorative bubbles and corals with tiny fake jellyfish swimming upwards in spirals around them.

Simple introductions were given for your siblings and an explanation of their school holiday freed their inner week trip out to you. In the midst of the Durins taking in your little look alikes you all moved closer to the tables. Thorin giddily clutched Estel in his arms, unable to wait until Thranduil dropped by later that night to bring the papers for his full adoption, while the boy shared which of the whales was his favorite as it kept waving at them all between squeaks.

In his distracted state, you looked past Dis over to Frerin who was between your sisters making his brows inch up taking turns sharing a long winded joke they had learned at school in hopes of making him smile. His eyes inched over to you catching your raised brow while out of the corner of his eye he caught Dis’ warning not to encourage their flirtations. A debacle ended by their brothers who spoiled the joke and chuckled taking the seats around Frerin sending the girls closer to Tippy at Fili’s side making his brow inch up at their wide smiles and chins now resting in their palms facing him to learn more about him.

Rolling your eyes you were contented at least the boys were closer to their age and according to Dis already taken easing their teenage flirting habit with a tolerating subject chuckling at their slightly awkward attempts to make him and Kili laugh at their jumbling jokes. It didn’t take long for the blushes on their cheeks revealed with the flash of a camera to fade taking their nervous flirting with them. Revealing just how alike your siblings were to you in humor and demeanor melting the Durins’ hearts at your adopted children you grinned at proudly between loving glances at Thorin, during each you took turns leaning in to steal a peck on the other.

.

All together you drove the kids back to the train station where you claimed more hugs from the youngest first. Tippy was handed back to her aunt after her goodbye to Estel while you giggled being circled by the twin boys gave each a peck on the forehead while the girls sighed saying, “Do we have to go? There’s so many cute guys here.”

A peck on each of their noses later you said, “You, are not even 15 yet. Boys can wait.”

They huffed again and you waved your hand in front of Thorin making the Durins grin widely, “I waited to college to date.”

Frerin’s snickers slowly grew louder as the girls looked him over then nodded, “We’ll wait. Now, you two got some baby making to do.”

You rolled your eyes, “The baby making will, happen, when, go get on your train.”

They both chuckled and the boys turned to say, “Don’t forget, gran is off on that cruise this summer-, she needs an answer.”

Thorin grinned saying, “Of course you’re staying with us. Plenty of room. We can come up with a nice set up for you both,” his eyes wandered to the girls beside them, “Jaqi will have to handle your rooms, we’ve mostly got boys, so that would be a bit harder to make comfy for you. But if you want to you’re all always welcome.” Making their smiles grow.

The girls stole another hug whispering, “Babies!”

“Train.” You fired back making them shake their heads mid giggle waving at the Durins awkwardly in their trotting path after Tippy’s aunt back to the waiting train.

Finally Frerin’s laughter broke free as Thorin rumbled playfully, “I have never been presented like a game show prize before.” An awkward giggle left you and his lips met yours for a quick yet loving peck.

Frerin, “You do realize they’ve picked up your pitiful flirting techniques.”

You nodded giggling awkwardly again, “Poor helpless little does.”

Making him laugh again, “Hopefully they’ll find friends as patient as we were.”

Dwalin, “If not we’ll tear them to pieces.” He added on your path back to your cars.

.

Across from Thorin you sat while Estel was driven off in Bilbo’s van with Dwalin, Frodo and Frigga. A thick warm hand circled yours on your lap saying, “You look fantastic.”

Sheepishly you chuckled softly saying, “Thank you.” His grin doubled in his glance at you to hear you say, “So do you.”

“Jaqiearae Pear Durin.” He purred then kissed your hand he raised to his lips making you giggle and grin widely at him, “It sounds perfect.”

“You don’t mind the hyphen?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. It is common with women to keep their names, technically in Khuzdul it’s not hyphenated at all. Joining of clans often gives a great list of names to add to our trees. Easing Estel’s addition so he can keep his last name and still go by Durin later if he chooses.”

“He told me he’d rather not keep Telcontar.”

Thorin chuckled lowly, “As long as it is what he wishes.”

Finally at the house he got out and rushed around to help you out, grinning at the peek of the hidden stockings under your dress. Inside you didn’t waste any time leading him to the bedroom where your hands rose to brush his unbuttoned jacket off. “You certain you don’t want to have another riveting argument over spoons for old times sakes?”

Shaking his head he lowered to smooth his hands over your cheeks adoringly while purring closer and closer to your lips, “I never want to argue over spoons again.”

Making you giggle wrapping your arms around his neck melting into the kiss he planted on your lips. Slowly sneaking his hands down to start easing up your hem. Carefully he helped you out of it, leaving it on the foot of the bed as you finished unbuttoning his shirt he then shrugged out of. Moving closer his hands settled on your waist sinking lower to glide his fingers under the tights he slowly inched down, trailing his lips across your skin as he did. Finally easing your heels and the tights off, locking his eyes with yours he caught a flicker of uncertainty in your gaze causing him to lift you up, wrapping you in his arms to carry you to the head of the bed purring, “I love every inch of you.”

He eased down keeping you in his lap while your hand stroked his cheek sweetly combing your fingers through his beard, “I love you.”

Lowly he comforted you while his hands smoothed over your arms, “I know it’s sudden, and so long overdue at the same time. Whatever happens I swear, no more running, no pushing you away. It’s going to be you, me and our Pebbles. No matter what.”

“I think you’re forgetting the miles of Durin filled homes around us.”

Making him chuckle again, “How could I forget the people responsible for tearing us from our bed so early this morning. For good reason, but still-,” his heated gaze lowered to your lips you were wetting, “They have been thoroughly warned against it again unless for good reason.”

You nodded closing the distance asking playfully, “I’m not going to be able to reach that box am I?” He shook his head with a chuckle that died against your lips while your arms circled his neck in the deepening of your enamored lip lock while he turned to lay you flat across the bed.

.

Lovingly you were tangled up under the sheets trading gentle pecks between giggled imaginings of your future together, an engine dying earned a groan from him at the signal for Thranduil’s arrival. Out of bed you both climbed to your feet, with a giggle you were helped into the same shirt from the night before and found a fresh pair of panties while he pulled on a pair of briefs and sweats then led you into the living room.

Flowers and candy in hand Thranduil chuckled handing off the gifts to you grinning wider at your thanking giggles. “For the glowing couple.”

He followed you inside, chatting for a few minutes about what all the papers were while you signed them. Finally you were a fully legalized family and the moment his bag was sealed again Thranduil chuckled patting Thorin’s arm when he hugged the lawyer tightly making him say, “I will have these filed within the hour, I also got confirmation of the courts accepting your name change application so little Estel will be a Durin by dawn free and legal.”

With another widening grin you said, “Thank you.”

He chuckled lowly then replied, “You are very welcome. I look forward to meeting your little one sometime soon, until then, I will let you get back to your blissful evening.”

With a wink he was gone and you grinned guiding the grinning Dwarf behind you away from the relocked door. A squeak left you at his scooping you back up in his arm in an elated planting of his lips to yours ending with your foreheads meeting for him to hum out, “I know that look, you, Mrs Durin are craving ice cream and fruit.”

You giggled in his arms stealing a tender kiss, easing your nose against his when your lips broke apart, “You know me so well.”

Making him chuckle and carry you towards the bed to settle you back down and pass you the remote, “Pick something, won’t be a moment.”

You giggled again settling under the covers where Thorin rejoined you with the treats. It didn’t take long until you were asleep again. The opening of the front door stirred a low grumble from your sleeping husband making his arms tighten around you waking you gently as the sound of small feet neared you. Through your bedroom door they raced through and a tiny body climbed up the trunk at the foot of the bed to scramble onto the bed and up to snuggle between you, kissing your cheeks as he did. Two more bodies followed after as Dwalin called out, “I am so sorry, Jensen called and he had another of his episodes. Bilbo’s making breakfast then he’s gotta hurry-,”

Thorin grumbled out wrapping his arm around the three little ones snuggling over your chests and between you, flipping on the tv as they did searching for a show, “Not a problem.” He tapped Frodo’s ear gently, “No zombie shows.”

Frodo huffed switching it to a classic cartoon show making Dwalin chuckle stealing a picture of you five on his way back to the door after you had said, “I like your sweater. Snazzy and comforting.”

Thorin held in his chortle as Dwalin said, “I’ll be back at three for our home session.”

When he left you glanced at Thorin, “Home session?”

Thorin nodded, “I have a few late appointments to give me the morning off.”

Estel glanced at him, “You said you would be home by dark?”

Thorin chuckled, “My latest is at five, so a bit past sunset. We close at six each day, no exceptions.” Making Estel grin again and look back to the show, “You are alright with a home session? Bilbo’s going to be late.”

You nodded, “Do you do home sessions?”

He shook his head, “No. Outside of family when they need to talk about things. I prefer keeping patients in a single stationary location for their comfort and mine. I think Dwalin might keep yours at home if you like, it would help so we could have the little ones nearby while Bilbo’s heading home.”

“Did his day off mess up his schedule that much?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, just a new client. Bit demanding at first as always.”

A bit later Bilbo poked his had in with a pleased grin and called you all to breakfast, stealing hugs from his little ones and you on his way out to work leaving you to help the trio to eat and then hurry back to cuddle up in bed, eventually leading to a short nap. After which Thorin had to ready for work while you pulled a simple lunch together, claiming a kiss from him on his way out while the trio snacked away chatting at the table for the start to the short break until Dwalin would return.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, how is it dear Cousin?” Dwalin asked grinning at you widely.

Weakly you giggled replying, “Big week.”

“Yes it is. Custody hearing, winning custody, engagement, first stop in at work, wedding, plans for having all the little ones for the summer, on top of Estel’s first sleepover, big steps.”

You giggled again, “Plus, got a call from my father,”

His brow inched up, “What did he have to say?”

“He congratulated me. Hoped I have better luck than he does.” You added with a weak giggle, “He said he’s got an appointment for a vasectomy.”

“Really?”

You nodded, “He made sure to follow tradition and get my approval first,” At taking in his puzzled expression you added, “It is supposed to be a, an assurance that his line will continue granting him a rest from conceiving.”

“Meaning-,”

“Meaning it was a question of if I will be having children. Logically it would be any of us, but me especially, as I’m the only one of age.”

“How is that on you, pressure wise?” he asked lowly in a concerned tone.

Your head shook, “Not any more than usual. There’s no deadline, no hopes to play grandpa. For all his great, dreams of a daughter I have fulfilled them splendidly. Quiet and obedient tending to my younger siblings as told, easing his struggles on that aspect.”

Exhaling lowly he stated, “That, is, terrible, but very common for Men I hear.” A grin from you eased him onwards, “I hear the drop in at work went well. The new author was thrilled to see you.”

“Ya, Bard. Actually he saw me, out in the hospital when I was having my surgery.”

“That’s why he told Dis to put you on it?”

You nodded, “He was there to visit a friend of his late Wife’s. Saw me sketching a girl from down the hall as a nurse checked on me, I had a few of my sketches up and he knew I would get it. Wants me to keep up to illustrate the series.”

“That’s great. Looking forward to your first full day? Estel seemed excited, talked about having a bag for his art supplies too for his area.”

You nodded, “Yes, he’s excited.” His brow twitched up again as he wet his lips and you curled your legs in front of you, “I’m just a bit nervous, I don’t know how we will do on our first day. How the day will go, what to do, I seem to breeze through things, and how to keep Estel distracted by me through it.” You shrugged, “Only one way to find out though.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Exactly. I am certain you will handle it marvelously. Besides, I hear with you signed on they’ve been getting countless calls confirming your employment. You have an untouchable reputation.”

You giggled softly, “Well, I usually tend to get what they need and want better than they can verbalize.”

Spreading his grin, “So, Father, summer visitation, work, how are you feeling?”

“Physically I’m better. Bruising is nearly all gone. Thorin helped me with the creams for the last of the swelling.”

Dwalin nodded, “Yes, he mentioned it was troublesome to apply.”

You nodded, “Not the most comfortable thing to do. Sad to say I all but passed out the first time I did it.” Parting his lips for a moment, “But it got better, kept it to once a week, I think just another week and I shouldn’t need it, though I should probably leave that to Oin and Gloin, Dis already set me up with an appointment few days back.”

Dwalin chuckled again, “They are anxious to see themselves how you are healing. Full round of scans and blood work and all that.”

“Ooh. So much fun and Estel is excited to go with the boys to the movies in my appointment tomorrow.”

Making him chuckle lowly, “So, four months until the final verdict, though we can at least get a first check up on it.” You nodded and he asked, “How are you doing on the change in appearance, tattoo and all I mean?”

Your head tilted to the side, “The uncovered scars are a bit unsettling.”

“Understandable.”

“Though mainly for, I left them uncovered, in case I have to, do it again.” At the tears looming in your eyes and dropping tone he settled his hands on your curled legs, “Though, I am trying to be positive. Have to keep going, hope for the best. Estel needs me, all the kids do.”

“We’re all here for you. Thorin especially. He is going slowly? Not pushing you too fast? I know most women, the house, the ring and ceremony. On top of your health, must be a change to say the least.”

“Thorin is spectacular. Great listener, very caring about everything. Very excited about everything. Built in family on my side too this time.”

“That’s the spirit. And now we just have to help your poor baby sisters on their flirting.”

Making you cover your face giggling, “I can’t help it, it’s genetic. Makes me wonder how father ever earned a date let alone so many wives.” Making him chuckle again as your hands dropped, “Even with the boys, all so adorable and blush inducing.”

“True. Dis can help. Bella and Gorgo too. They can learn that, wiggle into their confidences, you’ve set a great foothold already, instilling in them the willingness to stand up alone and together, great morals, impressive self image. Not that they need it being every bit as drop dead bewitching as you are, even more so with your flirting fails. You have done spectacularly. You do know that, don’t you?”

You nodded and wiped your cheek with a soft sniffle at the single tear breaking free, “I wanted them to have something close to what I had. My Mom, was unbreakable. Even after she was gone, I used to imagine she just turned to clouds to follow me around when I needed her. I wanted them to know someone was there for them, nothing more, just them. That there was one person there loving them, ready to face the world to tear their path clear. And it hurt, sending them away again, and not telling them. But they’re closer now, and so ready to spend summer together when it rolls around.”

“That’s good. Now we just have to decorate your office and their rooms for them.”

“Yes, they are thrilled about that one. Fuzzy blankets and bean bag chairs, so many pillows.”

Again your legs curled tighter and his eyes lowered, “Your legs hurt?”

Sighing you wobbled your knees, “Just feeling restless. Keep fighting against working out. There’s a gym here. I used to do squats and lunges in commercial breaks and I slipped and did a set after Thorin left for work.”

Dwalin chuckled, “I am certain a small amount for your legs will not do harm. In fact, Gloin commented as long as your internal scarring is healed you could slip back into it. Carefully.”

Looking him over you asked, “How often do you handle this normally? Mastectomies?”

Inhaling steadily he said, “I have handled this before, though it’s not as common as my other patients. A couple every few years, though we tend to keep up with them for a few years after. Mostly with family as well, if the girls or your brothers want to talk about it, we did give them our numbers and emails to do so. Your dad does know?”

Wetting your lips you shrugged and said, “If the girls haven’t told him in their calls and emails monthly then no. But soon enough I’ll know either way to tell him if he asks.”

.

An hour seemed to breeze by and with all you covered more and more Dwalin had more of a clearer picture of all you were taking in and how you were leveling through it all in stride. It was a lot and near an unbearable level of stress for anyone else to handle, but between your stubbornness and the family gathering around you there were plenty of ears to borrow and shoulders to lean on. Back at work again Dwalin passed on a picture Estel sent with him Thorin proudly hung up on his wall listening to the dinner plans the whole clan had set up at their place tonight.

Six came soon enough and Estel grinned wider in his place by the door ready with picture in hand hearing the car park and then the boot steps that followed until the door opened. His arms shot up and Thorin’s smile at returning home again to his new family doubled seeing his warm welcome. Crouching down he accepted the picture and hugged the boy tightly returning his welcoming hug to lift him asking, “What have you been up to, hmm?” Carrying him inside as he bumped the door shut behind him listening to the full recap. Straight through to the living room he walked, setting down his bag to smirk at you watching as you laid on the end of the lounge at the end of the couch with legs extended to tap the ground then rise up to hip level.

Turning your head you curled your legs and sat up pretending you hadn’t been exercising making him chuckle as you asked, “Busy day?”

He nodded, “Sort of. Had the privilege to hang a marvelous piece of art in my office today.”

Making Estel gasp and ask, “Really?”

Thorin nodded and rumbled back as he sat down beside you, “Really. Your picture, right on my wall, best spot, everyone loved it.”

Kissing his forehead he watched as Estel shifted his legs and slid off his lap saying, “I have more!”

A lean in later and his lips met yours while his hand cupped your cheek then purred, “I saw that.”

Rolling your head back you groaned, “Two sets of twins, then two single kids, I had hours of work and now,” you groaned again at his next chuckle, “I can’t just sit still, if my brain isn’t rushing my body has to.”

He chuckled again, “All lower body?” You nodded and he chuckled back as Estel rushed back with a full sketchbook he settled into Thorin’s lap, “I am certain Gloin won’t object.” His grin widening lifting Estel back onto his lap to flip through the choices he had, each one more impressive than the last as the story he was writing with them was shared stirring proud tears into the Dwarf’s eyes.

The story again was shared at dinner where you had confirmed you had a copied version of it printed and waiting for the images to be added to a scrapbook to hold it in when complete. Tables were packed with the meals the entire family brought out for you three to sample to your hearts desire until you finally headed home for the night. A simple night of snuggling after eating far too much to keep you conscious for long you were changed and tangled in bed until daybreak when appointments pulled you from bed, but not before the young brothers Fili and Kili hopped on your bed sharing they had made your breakfast. Overly eager for their own time with their newest cousin they helped to ready him and then dashed out the door with him after assuring you had traded pecks on his cheeks.

The door closed and with a few minutes left until you had to split up Thorin’s arms circled you lifting you in a warm kiss then hummed against your lips, “I will try to get there as soon as I can.”

“No rush, I know you have important patients to see to.”

His eyes narrowed playfully at you, “I am off at lunch, Gloin said it would cut close, but I should be there by the end of your last test to hear the results. And then I can bring you back here and feed you.” Planting his lips on yours again he lowered you and held your hand on your way out until you had to break for your own cars after another stolen kiss.

…

Cold and painful, your memories of the last hospital you were in. However this pastel painted waiting room seemed a bit warmer in Thorin’s borrowed cardigan you pulled around you in your peering up at the tv show playing lowly on the wall across from you.

“Pear?” At your last name you shot up with a faint grin at the woman feeling the eyes of the other patients around you staring at you wondering what had brought you here.

Weight taken and into the exam room you went, sitting so blood pressure and pulse could be taken along with a blood and urine sample. A plain ridiculously large gown was handed over and as expected you when alone stripped to your panties and socks leaving the rest folded on the chair along the wall. Your grin flashed back at the door when it opened revealing Oin with a grin of his own. Chuckling lowly he approached saying, “Jaqi, I see we still have yet to find any of our smaller sized gowns, I apologize.”

You giggled ad shook your head, “I’m used to it.”

Inhaling sharply he stated, “I will do the basic exam and then Gloin will head your scans and we will conference after.”

You nodded, mumbling, “Fun.”

Forcing out a chuckle again he raised his hands after adding a set of gloves to feel around your neck, wetting your lips you stared ahead as the back of your gown was opened and he felt for any abnormalities before you shrugged out of your gown and laid back resting your arms up over your head. Inch by inch he ensured a thorough inspection, focusing especially on your surgical scars asking, “Have you been exercising at all?”

“A few leg reps and some lower abdominals.”

At your sheepish glance up at him he chuckled saying, “No need for that expression. I am glad you have picked up some again, restlessness tends to worsen moods in post surgical patients. No upper body just yet, nice and simple body weight only for now. Even some time on Thorin’s treadmill or reclined bike, no more than half an hour mind for the workout, any problems with your cycles?” he asked inching his fingers lower to your pelvis, “No history of ovarian cysts or anything like that?”

“No, cycles are regular, had to get off my birth control for all this. Not much of a change off it.”

“No abnormalities by my inspection.” His hand stretched out to help you up and to ease your gown back on after stealing another glimpse at your tattoo, “I will tell Gloin you are ready for the first scan.” Stepping back he made for the door only to chuckle seeing Gloin waiting outside with a grin, “Ah, and here he is.”

You hopped down and Gloin’s grin spread as you joined him for the walk to the other end of the floor for your full body xray that would be followed by a full color full body scan to assure nothing was missed.

Awkwardly a series of xrays were taken and another short walk after brought you into a chilly room with a large machine inside. Oin was back with you helping Gloin to get you on the table, coated with a blanket with a pair of headphones around your ears inside the head rest. Through them your favorite Dwarf instrumental band was playing, raising the struggle not to move but helping to calm you through the twenty minute scan in the clicking and banging machine.

.

Outside the machine you looked over the eased grins on their faces out of habit making you wonder just what they had seen on the screens. Again you were taken back to your private room where you were told you could redress. Jeans, shirts again were wrapped around you and you sat on the end of your bed with your foot propped up tying your sneaker. Lowering your foot at the knock on your door you spotted the door cracking open, “Love?”

“Hey Thorin.” With a grin he slipped inside closing the door behind him, crossing the room to take your foot you had eased your second sneaker onto. Resting it against his thigh he tightened the laces and tied them, gently lowering it after and moved closer to plant his lips against yours.

“Any word yet?”

You shook your head, “No, just got back from the last of it.”

He nodded looking you over, “Cold?”

“The cardigan is still a bit warm, it’s helping.”

Chuckling lowly he turned to lean against the table draping his arms around you planting his lips on your forehead and he purred, “Can’t have you being cold, Karuke.”

Around you he melted hoping to warm you with his own usual body heat and for the next few minutes he shared what he could of his day until the fated click of the door opening again for the father and son to enter again.

Oin started as they grinned at you both, “Bloodwork and urine samples are leaps and bounds over your last tests before the surgery. Physical exam is ahead of standard healing markers for just over a month out.”

Gloin, “The xrays were clear, though I would like to, at a later date of course, discuss ways to manage that fracture in your foot if it is hurting you any.”

Oin again shared, “As for the full body scans they all came back clean. Remaining breast tissue and glands are all clear, lymph nodes are normal. Ovaries and uterus are clear of any cysts and abnormalities. We will need to check again at the four month marker, but I would say you’re in the clear.” Stirring a teary grin onto your face as Thorin’s eyes welled with tears over his spreading smile as his head tapped against yours for a few moments to collect himself.

Gloin eyed you then asked, “I do have to ask, it is an awkward place to fracture your foot, how did you do that?”

Weakly you chuckled and sniffles wiping your cheeks, “It, um, first time was a mishap with the stroller for the girls and some stairs after shopping. Then later, there was an unfortunate pogo stick accident with Tippy.” Their brows rose and you sighed, “She got a pogo stick as a present and there was a garden on the back and she was popping around, but the moss grew up over the end of the walkway and the end slipped. I lunged, caught her and my foot slid end ended up sort of bending awkwardly into the moss. Sort of wobbled it off, each time, waited till the nanny could come in and I went to the hospital, ended up in a boot both times and it just was hard to stay off it with the stairs so it never really healed properly.”

Glowing nodded, “I believe a short while out we should see to that. I would hate for you to have another stumble and break it worse.”

You nodded, “Well it would have to be before the summer break, to be safe then.”

Oin chuckled saying, perhaps we could celebrate your four month check up with a boot then.” Making you giggle to yourself. “So, take the rest of your set month off, to settle into things and ease your way back into your exercise routines. I would say some easy upper body work would be safe, all body weight mind you, just for now. End of the month you can start low on the weights again.”

“Thank you.” They both chuckled and when you eased down accepted you sniffle filled hugs and then showed you out after setting a date at the end of the month for another check up.”

.

Out at your cars again a giggling squeak left you at Thorin’s tight hug lifting you off the ground, mumbling into your shoulder, “Oh this is wonderful news.” Your head pulled back and his grin melted against your lips, pressing your forehead to his he purred, “I love you.”

Giggling back you replied, “I love you, my giant teddy bear.” Making him chuckle and steal another kiss, “Now, don’t you have to head back?”

He nodded, “Yes. And you have to head home, where Amad will be waiting with tea.” Making you giggle again, “They are just itching to know.”

“Go save the world Teddy Bear.” Making him chuckle again, “I will see you at five.”

His eyes remained fixed on you as long as they could until he had to turn away heading back to work. A massive grin settled onto his face and mentally he’d settled to bursting in to share the good news to his waiting cousins.

.

The closer he got Thorin’s grin spread as his fears had diminished greatly seeing the ease in you at the good news. Endlessly his mind rattled on as for how to share the news with his cousins. Just parking outside he spotted their faces in one of the windows making him chuckle in his climb out of the car to lock it and head for the side entrance they used. Eagerly Bofur opened it and Thorin passed by as Dwalin said, “You’re smiling, good sign. Right?”

Thorin grinned turning to them, “Scans, bloodwork and xrays are clear along with the physical exam. She has been cleared to ease back into exercise between here and the end of her month off.” His hand rose to pause their hugs as his grin spread, “And especially it appeared her ovaries and uterus are completely healthy and clear. We still have to check in after another four months but they think she’s in the clear.”

He looked over the group and chuckled at their frozen stances, “Now we can hug.”

They all lunged forward wrapping their arms around him tightly. When they pulled back Dwalin asked, “Should I take my lunch over? Just to check in to help her ease into it?”

Thorin chuckled shaking his head, “Amad said she was going to go over with Frerin for the afternoon to help with that until Estel comes home. She said she’s going to call her siblings too after their classes are through.”

.

Straight home you went and into the kitchen where you heard a soft chatter and found Frerin and Diaa both setting the table for the light tea and snacks they put out. Eager grins spread across their faces and they listened at you shared the news, tearing up the whole time. Frerin neared you when you finished crouching down to lift you into a tight hug to melt around you at the first sniffle at your burying your head in the crook of his neck while Diaa rubbed your back, “I got you Sis.”

For a few minutes you stayed there until he released you when you drew back and then he set you down kissing the top of your head and Diaa claimed a hug of her own along with a kiss on your cheek saying, “Come have some tea, and we can talk it all out.”

You nodded and sat between them as they delved into it all easing your doubts and worries about the next few months at least but a phone call tore you from all that. With a brow raised you lifted your phone to your ear, “You’re supposed to be in class.”

Through the line the eldest of the twin girls said, “I know, but I just had to know how it all went. How did it go?”

A weak chuckle left you and you said, “It all came back clear so far. Still another check up in a few months.” Through the line you could hear a throat clear turning your sister’s head, “Now you go get back to class.”

Cheerfully she bounced on her toes saying, “I will, and I’ll stop the others to share the news with them too. I love you.”

“I love you. Now don’t you get into any more trouble.”

She giggled and hung up the phone and turned to the waiting Headmaster with her arms crossed, “I’m sorry.”

“You know you are only permitted-,”

“I know, but see, my older sister has cancer,” parting the woman’s lips, “Had surgery for it, just got her first check up after. It couldn’t wait four more days. I’m sorry.”

The Headmaster sighed and motioned her hands, “This once I will allow it. In the future kindly try to have her appointments scheduled on the weekends.”

She nodded, “I will tell her.”

“Off to class.”


End file.
